The Marvelous Misadventures of Akatsuki
by CidGaara
Summary: Cid and Axey are just your average girls that have kool ninja powers and are trying to stay in disguise at kanoha academy. OCXIta, OCXGaa, OCXkiba normal pairings SasuXSaku, TenXNeji, ShikaXTema, NaruXHina, InoXSai. for ages 16 an up use of vulgar lang.
1. Chapter 1

~Cid's Story~

My name is Cid and I'm a rouge ninja from the village hidden in the rain. I got exiled from there when I was seven for killing the kage. I was ANBU then and am now considered an S-class criminal. When I was young I was sealed with the five tailed wolf demon inside of me. The demon wasn't as blood thirsty as most are and gradually Oura and I have become friends. Instead of a full seal on me, like the sand demon of the nine tailed demon has on its carriers, I have a half seal. A wolf pup that I named Oura, I guess you could call him a reincarnation of the full demon inside of me, follows me around and transforms into his giant form on my command. I have the ability to read minds and I keep a constant connection with Oura so that I wouldn't be lonely. I can also manipulate the elements fire, water, and ice to my every will. I mostly use them to fight with, but on some occasions when I feel nice enough I use my water ability and manipulate it to heal almost any wound. Oura also has the ability to breathe underwater and anyone he wishes can also.

I never knew my mother, when I was young I heard that she died when I was about two. So from then on all I could remember was my father training me and pushing me to my limits. He was an abusive man, emotionally and physically, and died shortly after my fifth birthday. I felt no sympathy for him because he trained me to be emotionless and to not give a damn about others or what they think or say. After that I was put in to the academy at the village of rain and excelled all the way to jouinnin. When I was six and a half years old I was appointed ANBU, at seven, and in the middle of my first year of ANBU, I killed the kage of rain. After that happened I fled the village knowing I would have a death penalty if I didn't and was on my own for about two years. That was until I met Kisame. The said man saved me from an almost death when I was, hate to say it, weak from mot eating enough. Then on after I stuck with him, showing him what I could do and always running off with his sword and him showing me new techniques from the hidden mist village, both of us running from our past villages. When Kisame was asked to join the Akatsuki, I was eleven. At first I thought that Kisame was going to leave me and abandon me like all of everyone else did but was surprised when he said that I was a package deal. The leader, I later knew to be Pein, looked at me as though testing me to see if he intimidating me or not. Oura didn't like the way he looked at me, transformed on his own and stood in front of me as if to protect me from his gaze. To say that Pein was shocked to see the five tailed wolf demon was an understatement, think about it for a moment, what if you saw the legendary five tailed wolf demon in front of you, what would you do? Oura didn't look like he would calm down on his own so I put a hand on his ginormous shoulder to try to at least calm him a little bit. Oura looked at me, twitched his ears, growled once more and stood beside me still transformed and on high alert. When Pein got over his shock he realized who I was and turned to Kisame saying that I was defiantly welcome in the Akatsuki and that I would be perfect for his daughter. We got to the akatsuki lair and Pein was immediately glompped by a young girl around my age, maybe a year younger than me. That is when I met Axey and that is how a beautiful friendship began, she introducing herself energetically and myself coldly and emotionlessly.

I am now nineteen and Axey is eighteen. We are still best friends and she got me over my emotionless ness toward her and some other akatsuki members. I am fully aware of my capabilities and am silently plotting with Axey against one of the members that everyone hates. I never described to you my appearance, I am about 5'9" and have a, to most men, "rockin body". My hair is long, down to my butt long, and is pure snow white with black and blue streaks through it. My clothes consist of a light blue almost silvery top with tear marks through it and black long sleeve fishnets under that. In the winter I have baggy black cargo pants on, but in the spring and summer they are baggy shorts. I think of most of the akatsuki as mentors and friends, some I even think of as brothers. Annoying as they are but still brothers. I think of Itachi as an older brother, Kisame as my father, Hidan as a really annoying brother but brother none the less, Deidara as a partner in crime when we want to beat up Tobi and the rest as mentors, part of a really screwed up family. Really there is only one akatsuki member that I hate. His name is Orochimaru or as Axey calls him, and has gotten me in the habit as well, roachie-chan or oreo-chan. He really creeps me out, he always looks at me like I'm falling into his trap. I've consulted Leader, Pein, about this but he tells me to not lose my temper and kill him because we need to know all the jutsus he knows before we can kill him off. I think roachie is afraid of Weasel, Itachi, though. It was amusing when one time roachie was trying to threat Axey to do something, I was on a mission and couldn't beat the shit out of him, when Itachi heard that he was threatening Axey he went ape shit on roachie's ass and almost killed him, really he just severely injured him and I wouldn't heal the wounds so he was in pain for quite a long while. I heard the rerun of it from Axey and laughed. Since I have now made a name for myself, I am known throughout the villages for my unique eyes. One is a bright amber color, almost the same as fire, the other is a silvery blue color with dark blue flecks inside. I am wildly known by my style of killing as well. I have two broadswords embedded into my back and an endless supply of daggers within my fore arms. I also have a tattoo with the kanji symbol for love in blood red at the base of my neck. Only two people in existence know about it and one of them is Axey. The other is a boy I met with the same tattoo, except his is on his forehead. We met when I was twelve and he himself was eleven. In fact we got these tattoos with each other. His name is Subaku no Gaara and it turns out I was his first friend. Since then we have been meeting each other secretly without anyone knowing besides Axey. He is also a jinjouriki so he and I understood each other. I'm not quite sure if he feels the same way, but I think I've fallen for him. . . Oh, I forgot to mention Axey is also a jinjouriki, she holds the ten tailed tiger demon within her.

~Axey's Story~

I was born in the Hidden Mist Village to the infamous Momoichi Zabuza. No one knows who my mother was. The ten tailed tiger demon was sealed inside of me when I was one. At the age of six Zabuza had taught me every jutsu and how to fight. Co-Coa, my tigress that comes for my demon, is always by my side. When you're the daughter of an S-ranked ninja you don't end up being anyone's favorite person. But everyone adores me since I'm sweet and innocent, but a 'lethal weapon' as my dad would say. When I was eight Zabuza found Haku and started to treat him as more of a child that I was. When I was nine I had enough of being treated as the redheaded step-child. Co-Coa and I then ran away when I bumped into Konan who took me in as her own child. A few days after that a man named Pein showed up and Konan convinced him to allow me to stay. Then the three of us began an organization called 'Akatsuki'. There I met Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori. When I was nine and a half Pein helped me to control my elements; fire, lightning, and air. Even Co-Coa had powers, she could grow three times her normal size and could fly. Co-Coa is abnormally small, but she is a great friend. Soon more members came to join, and then I met my best friend, Cid. She's Kisame's adoptive daughter we met when I was ten, she's just like me, only older and colder. Hey that rhymed! Anyway not long after Kisame and Cid joined Itachi joined. Itachi and I started dating when I was fifteen but I'm now eighteen.

As for looks, I have an average body, my hair is black with orange streaks, and I was born like that. My hair is shoulder length and my bangs cover my left eye. I usually wear a black tank-top with a lime green shirt that hangs over my shoulders underneath. I wear black Capri pants all year-round, only when I'm in disguise do I wear pants. My eyes are actually unique, only Cid and I have eyes like this. One of my eyes is a dark gray and the other is a crystal blue. I'm always hyper and sometimes forgetful. It's not very often that I'm angry, I enjoy being happy. If I'm not with Itachi I am with Cid devising evil plans or relaxing. Cid is also a jinjouriki, she has half my tails, and she has a wolf that's great friends with Co-Coa. I have a really good friend relationship with most of akatsuki, only one guy I have a problem with, me and Cid call him roachie-chan or oreo-chan, his name is Orochimaru and I think he has a thing for Cid by the way she, I mean he, studies her. It's really scary because he stares at her all the time like he wants her or something. But I'm not worried about Cid, because Hidan made the mistake of touching her in a place that shouldn't be touched and he almost really died and all she did was fry him a little and freeze him like that. But yeah I basically have a brother sister relationship with everyone else other that oreo-chan and mom and dad and Itachi. Oh, and my name's Axey, but almost everyone calls me weasel or weasel Jr.


	2. the mission and the return

I forgot to say this on the other previous chapter. WE OWN NOTHING! The maker of Naruto has that responsibility. By the way this is a story that myself and one of my really good friends made up in PE one day and decided that I was going to post this story. I am Cid and she is Axey. Now that, that little tete' a' tete' is done lets get on with the story!

(Flashback) will be made by this symbol

_Thinking _

Regular text

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (my line break, don't laugh at it! It has feelings too!)

(Flashback) Cid is 13 and Axey is 12

Cid's POV

"Fuck you, Fuckwad!" I yelled to Hidan

"Writing is too a form of art you asswipes! Go look it up in the encyclopedia some time!" Axey yelled toward Deidara and Sasori.

"Girls, finish your arguments, Pein needs to speak with you two." Konan stated calmly. Both Axey and I looked towards her and nodded. I then bopped Hidan on the head, while Axe told Sasori and Deidara "I'll be back" in a really deep voice with some weird accent; I don't know where she comes up with this stuff. So we walked off towards Pein's office with Axey ranting about something Itachi did to annoy her. I just think he does that stuff to get her attention because he likes her, he told me himself, it freaked me out, but not enough that I showed it towards him. After a few moments and useless babble later we were both walking through Pein's office door.

Normal POV

Pein was standing in a dark corner of the room with his back to the 'visitors'.

"Daddy!" Axey shouted, hugging the man tightly.

"You wanted to see us?" Cid finished in her monotonous tone of voice she could never seem to get rid of.

Pein shook his head and unhooked Axey's arms form his neck. "I have a special task fro the two of you." he stated boredly as he walked to his desk.

"And this task is?" Cid questioned sounding just as bored as Pein.

Pein tilted his head. "I need the two of you to be our spies."

"Spies? Like dress up like Zetsu and scare the crap out of people spies?" Axey questioned inquisitively.

"I think he just wants us to go some place and just see what they're up to." Cid explained. Axey shook her head. "I wanted to dress up like Zetsu . . ."She mumbled.

"You can dress up like Zetsu some other time. Axey listen to the mission." Cid told Axey emotionlessly. Axey turned toward her and nodded slightly.

"You will be spying on the ninjas in Konohagakure. You two will be attending the academy and you are to observe the students. See how capable they are, you two are not to know each other at the academy until a certain point in the year. You will report to us every two weeks. Your mission ends when the chunin exams start. Make sure to get close to some of the students. One more thing, seek out the jinjouriki of the nine tailed fox. We need to make sure we don't have to extract the beast." Pein finished while looking at both of the girls. The two nodded, Cid serious while Axey had a smile on her face.

"When do we leave?" Axey questioned Pein looked towards her and shrugged

"You leave a week from now, Cid leaves tomorrow." Pein said to them, Axey's head snapped up at the news and Cid just nodded.

"I know the drill, no telling people where I came from, no specialties, and no hurting and or killing. Stay in character at all times and don't get caught. Even if I didn't stay long I know the ropes of an ANBU spy." Cid stated turning around to leave the office to pack up and say her goodbyes. She stopped at the door turning her head slightly.

"Am I dismissed to pack?" Cid asked monotonously, Pein nodded slightly looking toward Axey.

"You're dismissed too" he told his adoptive daughter as the door shut indicating Cid's departure. Axey nodded and hugged him again. This time he hugged her back whispering for her to be safe and careful. Axey nodded and left the office to help Cid pack. Pein watched as Axey left, no matter how cruel and cold he was to most people he had a soft spot for his daughter.

(End Flashback)

Cid's POV

It has been five years since I've been in Kanoha and now Axey and I have to go back. Wonderful, this really sucks. Though I do wonder how much the rookie 9 have changed and matured, I don't wonder enough to want to go back to Kanoha to find out. But by orders of Pein-sama, Axey and I have to. On our way, we ran into a couple of rouges that didn't know of me and Axey. Right now I am in a tree, waiting for Axey's signal so I could go down and beat the living shit out of them. When I saw it if jumped down with my broadswords out and landed on one guy's shoulders. I flipped over him and stabbed him in the chest with one of my swords. By that time my hood came off and all of the rouge gasped. I smirked slightly as they tried to run away. I didn't let that happen as I ran after them slicing them as I went.

"If you have valuable enough information I will consider being nice and letting you live where you can still walk. Do you have any?" I asked in an emotionless voice. The guy started shaking and that just amused me more.

"I have information on akatsuki." The rouge said. Axey giggled at his answer and I smirked. As I took my eyes off of him and to where Axey was something caught my eye. Before the rouge could blink I was off of him and standing in front of Axey in a defending way. Both of us heard a sinister laugh

"So it is true. The great five tailed wolf demon does have a weakness! Ha, pathetic lets see you at your best!" the voice said from above us. All I did was smirk and throw a dagger at the rouge trying to get away. It caught him in the back and I heard a grunt of pain and a thump to the ground. The last of my fun is dead now.

"So you think she's my weakness huh? Well what if I told you she was my strength more than a weakness! And that your dead within a matter of seconds." I said in my trademark monotonous voice and an eyebrow lifted with a bored expression on my face. The voice laughed aloud and I heard a faint shuffle of feet and a stumble in his words.

"I-I would have to say that your jackin with me because you don't even know where I am." The voice said, I heard a tint of fear in his pitch and chuckled slightly.

"I do now" I said as I heard the crashing of tree limbs and the thump of a body hitting the ground. "Good work Oura. Now let's see if he lives." As I said that Axey walked toward him and laughed.

"Cid, Oura made him start twitching. But I think he is about to di- op he's dead. Awe he stopped twitching. Oh well, some other poor soul will get on your bad side in Kanoha then I will get to see more twitching." Axey said while I was cleaning my swords, when I finished I brought them together, made sure they were even, then slipped them into my back. All the while I saw Axey cringe.

"I hate it when you do that in front of me, it creeps me out." She told me shuddering. I just shrugged, used to her banter and started walking again while Axey skipped in front of me. I pulled my hood back over my head, making sure no hair was showing along with my eyes and we were off once again

Normal POV

When we were about ten minutes away we made sure to put on the leaf forehead protectors and hid all of our akatsuki things. We then set off again and when we reached the front gates we were met with a familiar face.

"Kiba!" Axey yelled while running up towards him and giving him a big hug. He was shocked to say the least but once he realized who she was hugged her back.

"Axey! How you been? Man I haven't seen you since the announcement of the chunin exams. Where'd you and Cid run off to?" Kiba questioned, all of a sudden a ginormous dog appeared before Cid and she smirked a little.

"Poor Akumaru, not getting any attention just like me, huh?" Cid asked the dog while scratching him behind his ears and on top of his head. Akumaru tilted his head slightly and gave her a big, sloppy, slobbering kiss on the cheek. Cid chuckled a little at the dog's antics.

"So Kiba will you escort us to the Hokage's office please?" Axey asked Kiba while petting Akumaru on the head as well. Cid looked up at Kiba as he nodded and said to follow him.

"Yo, did that nimrod finally get Hokage or is he still training?" Cid asked Kiba, the said boy, or man, laughed a little at Naruto's old nickname from Cid.

"Actually, he's been shown the ropes of the kage deal and the title is being switched tonight from Tsunade to Naruto at the Hokage's Ball. All ninja's are asked to come he'll probably want you two there as well." Kiba said answering Cid's question.

"Who all will be there?" Axey asked energetically. Kiba laughed at her energy that apparently stuck with her after five years.

"All the allying villages' kages will be there Sunagakure, Mist, and even Snow. I can't wait to see Gaara again!" Kiba told them when Cid heard Gaara's name she flinched slightly but Kiba didn't notice, Axey on the other hand did.

"So everyone right?" Axey asked again.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone" Kiba said then he stopped. They were at the Hokage's tower. Not wanting to waste anymore time they all went inside.

So did you like it? . . . Hate it? . . . We need to know. We really hopped everyone liked it so far though. Oh and tell us what we misspelled if anything please. All you have to do is R&R!

L8r Peeps!


	3. gettin eady!

We really hoped that whoever read this liked it and we are probably going to be updating weekly. That way we have plenty of time to think up the next chapter and post it during the week or the weekend. Again we hope you like it and now for the disclaimer.

Axey-"So Itachi, my darling, and Kisame, will you two be so kind as to tell everyone that we own nothing?"

Cid- "You have no choice in the matter any way Weasel. You neither dad so just get it over with.

Itachi/Kisame-*sigh*

Itachi-"Weasel Jr. . . .

Kisame-"and Fangismine . . .

Itachi/Kisame-"do not own us or any other Naruto characters.

Tobi-"They do however own their characters Cid, Axey, Miumi, Oura, Co-coa, and Sora. Tobi's a good boy!"

Cid-*glares at Tobi* "Tobi how the Fuck did you get in here!"

Axey- "I opened the door for him, Tobi's right he is a good bo- CID! NO! Tobi's head won't fit in the mailbox, wait what are you doing with Deidara's explosi- Nooooo Cid!!!! "*runs off to help Tobi get away from Cid's evil wrath*

Itachi/Kisame- *snickering* now on with the story

(Flashback) will be made by this symbol

_Thinking _

Regular text

(Flashback) Axey 12 Cid 13

Axey's POV

As I walked into the classroom the first thing I noticed is that Cid was sitting between two guys. I flashed her a slight smile and she nodded discreetly, closing her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

"Class, we have a new student, listen up" the teacher told them turning towards me. I grinned at the class happily. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher told me. I nodded and before I started I grinned.

"Hi everyone! My name is Axey and before I was here I was from the village of rice patties?" (A/N: that's an inside joke between me and weasel Jr.) I said enthusiastically. In the corner of my eye I see Cid's shoulders shake. I could tell she was holding her laugh in. "If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask me" I smiled happily. One boy with shaggy brown hair raised his hand. I laughed and pointed at him indicating for him to speak.

"Do you know how to make rice patties?" the boy asked. I furrowed my brow in disappointment.

"Unfortunately, no, I never got the chance to learn." I said frowning slightly. Contemplating on that fact, I went up too where the teach sent me. It turns out that I sit in between the kid that asked me a question and some blond guy with spiky hair.

"By the way my name is Inuzuka Kiba and this, is Akumaru." Kiba said to me pulling a small whit puppy out of his jacket.

"Awe, he's so cute" I said '_Cid would love him.'_ I thought sneaking a glance at her, I quickly turned my eyes back forward to see what the teach was instructing.

Blah, the art of doppelgangers, that's preschool. I glanced another look at Cid and noticed that she looked as bored as I felt. I again looked ahead of me and put my hands under my desk type thing and started petting Co-coa.

(End Flashback)

Normal POV

As the three walked through the halls of the Hokage's tower, slowly making their way to the Kage's office, Cid was at unease. She kept her hood on even after entering the building, making sure that her hair and most of her face was hidden. When they reached the Hokage's office, they could hear conversation on the other side of the door. Kiba knocked twice then entered. Cid and Axey following behind, Axey skipping slightly her head held high, while Cid's head was down and lagging behind the two.

"Kiba, what do you want? Who are they?" a loud obnoxious voice asked. Two people within the room snorted and one just sighed.

"Awe, you mean you don't remember me?" Axey asked pulling a pout on her face.

"Wadya mean?" the obnoxious voice questioned back, confused. Cid sighed

"Oh, come on nimrod. You can't tell me that you don't remember us." Cid told him while pulling back her and Axey's hoods, mostly hers because Axey's hood was already almost off. The people within the room gasped. Since it was the first time looking up Cid noticed everyone in the room. There was, of course, Naruto, with Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata closest to him then off to the side were Gaara, Temari, and Kankurao. Cid gave them a glance that said to pretend to not know her. They nodded slightly but no one but she noticed. Last but not least, Tsunade was behind her desk with a questioning look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"We are ninja from here but had to leave before the Chunin exams. Yo must be the fifth. It's nice to meet you, I'm Axey." Axey said politely. She then nudged Cid in the side. Cid grunted a little bit but looked toward Tsunade.

"What she said before except I'm Cid" Cid said emotionlessly. Axey sighed irritated slightly.

"Cid, be more polite this isn't like one of those random strangers, this is the Hokage." Axey told her in a scolding voice. Cid sighed again.

"I apologize for my rudeness, my name is Cid, as I've previously stated. And this is a pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama" Cid bowed slightly, she thin stood straight and looked towards Axey. "Happy now?" Cid asked in a sarcastic voice. Axey just ignored her snide tone and turned back towards Naruto.

"I really hope you remember us by now Naruto." Axey said enthusiastically but in a sort of hurt tone. The said boy grinned and ran up towards her, giving a bone crushing hug that Axey returned just as great. He then turned toward Cid and she sighed while opening up her arms and patted his back twice before letting go.

"Now that that is over with, we heard it through the grapevine that Naruto, you're becoming Hokage tonight, right?" Axey asked with a mischievous tone in her voice. Cid stood stiff still like a statue. She knew that tone of voice, knew it all too well. It was the tone that she used when she was going to force Cid into doing something she didn't want to do. Naruto's eyes lit up at the realization.

"You heard right, hey I would really love for you two to come, do you think that would be okay? It starts at seven and it's only noon now. Think you can find something formal? Hey better idea, why not Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Tenten go with you girls." Naruto voiced his opinions. Axey's eyes glinted mischievously slightly and glanced at Cid through the corner of her eye.

"That would be great! Don't you think so too Cid. We can go right?" Axey said while looking at Cid telling her through her head that she had no choice. Cid grunted slightly and crossed her arms over her chest looking out the window. Axey, being that she spoke the lost language that consisted of grunts, took it as an "if-I-have-no-choice" answer and nodded towards Naruto.

"Well I guess we should be off then" Sakura concluded while walking out of the door followed by Hinata, Temari, then Axey and Cid went out last, shooting a 'Help Me' look to the remaining people within the room.

Axey's POV

The seven of us walked off to find a dress store. I could tell Cid was loathing the idea of wearing a dress. I had to suppress a laugh so I wouldn't get her angry. She might kill someone and we wouldn't be able to stay fort the party.

"So Hinata, how are things with you and Naruto?" I questioned. Hinata smiled and blushed.

"It's actually going very well. But he's been acting very strange lately. . . like he's hiding something from me."

"He couldn't hide anything, you're just thinking into things." Ino sighed shaking her head. "I don't even know how he can be Hokage when he can't even remember where he put his shoes."

"He earned it. Yo should be proud of him. . ." Sakura declared.

"Sakura, how are you and Sasuke?" I asked, trying to get off of Hinata's love life. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Good, I actually got him to open up to me. He may still be cold on the out side when we are around you guys, but he's really sweet when we're alone. He even cooks sometimes!" Sakura told us in a slight daze. Ino and I 'awed' simultaneously. Cid snorted, I turned toward her and glared at her. She turned toward me and returned it tenfold. I soon gave up, knowing when she was in the mood she is in right now, there was no use. Cid went back to looking down at the ground with her hood up. She was probably thinking about Gaara.

"Tenten, what about you?" I asked getting everyone's attention back, Tenten sighed a little.

"Neji's family is being so difficult. No offence towards you Hinata, but Hiashi is annoying and an asshole, he keeps trying to find every little flaw in Neji marring me. Stuff like me not knowing who my family was or if I'm too hard headed and he even said that I was controlling. Agh. It's so difficult getting married." Tenten let out. I pouted for her patting her back soothingly. When I looked up I noticed Miumi (pronounced: Me-you-me) and Kiba holding hands with Akumaru and Sora walking beside each of their owners.

Normal POV

"Oh, hey you guys!" Kiba shouted at the group of girls.

"Didn't we just tell you hey?" Axey questioned teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Kiba laughed scratching his neck as Miumi silently giggled unsure of herself. Cid rolled her eyes

"I think everyone forgot about us." She stated. Axey looked at Cid in faux hurt.

"But no one could ever forget us, we changed Kanoha history!" Axey yelled. Cid shrugged. "Some people didn't forget us though."

"This is so not fair! I can't believe one of my best friends forgot about me! ME!" Axey shouted in hysterics.

"Axey calm down, you'll hurt yourself" Hinata stated patting Axey's back. Axey sighed

"Come of Cid, party's over." She said

"I thought you wanted to be here for Naruto, and we haven't seen you two in five years!" Kiba shouted

"Yeah" Miumi smiled.

"Can we go now?" Cid questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Yep!" Axey stated excitedly as she gabbed Cid's arm and pulled her into a store. "I didn't mean in there!" Cid growled out while being dragged from rack to rack.

All the girls and Kiba spent the day shopping for something to wear for the big party tonight. Kiba had already bought his clothes so he helped the girls pick out dresses. Ino bought a strapless yellow that was tight at the top and loosened up until it stopped at her knees. Sakura bought a red dress with sleeves tat drifted off of her shoulders and stopped a little above her knees. Hinata ended up with an orange dress that was floor length and long sleeved. Tenten decided to but a white dress so she could decide if a whit dress was perfect for her wedding. Her dress was calf length and strapless. Kiba helped Miumi pick out a light blue dress that had a tying neck and reached just a little below her knees. Cid and Axey watched as the girls laughed and joked while they paid for their dresses.

"Aren't you guys going to pick out something to wear?" Ino questioned as she looked at Cid and Axey's empty hands. The two girls exchanged looks. Cid had the 'no way' look while Axey smiled broadly.

"These dresses aren't us." Axey explained as they walked out of the store.

"No dress is me. I'm not a dress person." Cid grumbled.

"Come on Cid, you have no choice!" Axey sighed as she dragged Cid into another store.

"We'll see you guys tonight, it could take hours for some of us to get ready." Ino stated as she waved bye to everyone. Sakura, Miumi, Kiba, Hinata and Tenten also bade their farewells and left.

"Look, Cid!" Axey shouted as she threw a dress at Cid.

"What the hell you want me to do with this?" Cid questioned in disgust. Axey rolled her eyes.

"You wear it silly, silly." Axey laughed, bouncing off to another rack. Cid looked at the dress she held in her hands. It was a silver, black, and dark blue that was the same shade as Sasuke's old shirts. Cid tilted her head and looked for more details. It was a strapless dress that had a low cut back. She went into a dressing room and put on the dress. She looked at the mirror in the room with her and notices how it was tight at the top and because the back was open she could see her other tattoo of a dragon that wrapped around her torso and the head was on her left shoulder. The dress was also floor length. Cid took one more glance and changed back into her normal clothes.

"Do you like this one?" Axey questioned when she saw Cid walk out of the dressing room. Cid looked at Axey's dress and nodded.

"It looks just like what you wear all the time." She commented.

"No, it doesn't have sleeves. I can barely breathe, and my legs are showing." Axey responded.

"I meant that it was the exact same colors." Cid sighed.

"Oh. . . I knew that." Axey blushed. "You getting that dress?" she questioned eyeing Cid's dress.

"Yeah, the sooner I get a dress the sooner we get out." Cid nodded.

"I think I'll get this one . . . I say we do our hair!" Axey cheered as she went to the dressing room to change

"Not me." Cid grumbled at the idea.

"Oh Cid, just this once! It'll be fun, I promise!" Axey whined as she handed Cid her dress.

"No" Cid replied as she put the dresses in her bag and they walked out of the store.

"We do have to get shoes." Axey pointed out.

Cid nodded and they began shoe shopping. Cid found a pair of black and blue converse with silver-like shoestrings. The blue made designs with stitches along the shoe but it was mostly black. Axey found a pair also that were black and had loads of Gir's on them. Cid added the two pairs of converse to her bag and the two girls walked to their old houses where they found their way to their shared home linked together underground. They stayed in Axey's house on the ground.

"I still want to do your hair. . ." Axey grumbled

"It's not even three. . ." Cid groaned

"But beauty takes time!"

"Do your own hair. I like mine the way it is."

"But Gaara's going to be there, don't you want him to notice you" Axey pressed Cid sat on the cough quietly. "Is that a yes?" Axey smiled

"No, it's not." Cid stated as she crosses her arms.

"Cid's pouting." Axey whispered to Co-coa and Oura. She then heard a faint growl that came for the couch. Axey turned back toward Cid to actually see her snarling. Axey looked indifferent. "Well it's true!" she told her, Cid glared at her and huffed.

"Fine, find something that won't show the back of my neck." Cid told her still 'pouting' as Axey stated. Axey's expression lifted and she then took Cid's hand and led her to a ginormous bathroom. The minute she was about the put Cid's head under the water to wash it, there was a knock on the door to the house. Cid and Axey turned to look at each other and shrugged. They then proceeded down to their basement and Axey pushed a button. The wall to the right of that button opened up to a set of stairs, both Cid and Axey walked down the stairs and the wall closed behind them. When they got to where they wanted to go they sat down on two chairs that sat in front of a big screen. Cid flipped a switch and the screen turned on. On the screen were the store clerks from the stores which Axey and Cid got their dresses and shoes from. Cid sighed and Axey gave her an impish grin.

"I forgot to take the tags off again, didn't I?" Axey questioned. Cid nodded with her eyes closed in irritation. Axey sighed also and pushed another button and the door to the house opened, there was a flash of light and in the next moment or two, the clerks left the house. Axey's face brightened at that fact.

"Hey, it worked!" Axey said excitedly. Cid nodded in satisfaction. They then closed the door, turned off the screen and left their lair. When they got back to the bathroom, Axey continued with washing Cid's hair. Cid could tell she was getting frustrated already.

"Let me finish washing it and you go wash your own hair. That way I can clean the rest of myself. Now go, get cleaned up and get dressed. It's almost five now." Cid told Axey with her head still bent over the water. Axey nodded and left the room.

Thirty minutes later, Axey came back into the bathroom to find Cid in a button down shirt and loose fitting pants.

"Let's get this over with." She said, Axey just grinned. She then got started on Cid's hair. First she braided a part on each side of her head. She made the two meet at the back of her head and clipped it back. Next she started putting medium sized spiral curls into her hair. When she got half of Cid's hair curled she started getting frustrated at how long it was.

"Jees! Why does your hair have to be so long! Cid your hair is being mean!" Axey complained. Cid smirked a littler at her complaint.

"Now you see why I barley mess with my hair Axey." Cid said as she stood up. "Sit down you'll finish after your hair is done and we're both dressed. That way you'll be over your frustrations" Axey complied with a pout. In no time at all, Axey's hair was pulled into a tight bun with a lime green flower sticking out of the side of the bun. They then left to get dressed and when Axey came back she was calm and finished Cid's hair. They looked over each other and both nodded approval. They then left the house walking toward where the party was being held.

So again was it good or bad. We really hoped you liked it!

Axey-"Yeah we really hoped you did, oh and incase you were wondering, no Cid did not get a chance to blow up Tobi's head. I stopped her before she had a chance."

Cid-*glares at Axey*" I will hurt you one way or another Tobi, make sure to sleep with one eye open."

Tobi-*hides behind Axey* "Cid's scary when she's mad!"

Kisame/Itachi-"Fangismine, and Weasel Jr. would say goodbye themselves but are currenty in an argument about that brat Tobi. They would just want to thank all those who are reading and to please R&R.

Axey- "Bye!!!"

Cid- ". . . Later"


	4. PARTY! and HOSPITAL?

It is my fault that we didn't update over the weekend. I forgot so now here it is. We really hope everyone likes it and gets a kick out of it as much as we did writing it. Okay now that that is over . . . lets welcome to the chapter. . . Deidara and Sasori!!!!

Axey- "So Sasori how do you like being on this fan fiction?"

Sasori- "Do I have to answer this useless time consuming question?" *looks to Cid for answer*

Cid- *nods her head yes then goes back to scheming plans with Deidara on how to kill Tobi*

Sasori- *Sighs* "Well if you must know, I think it is a waste of valuable time that I could be using on making my art"

Deidara- *turns toward Sasori* "Your sense of 'art' as you call it is all wrong, art does not last forever it is meant to be beautiful then blown up"

Axey- "I believe with Sasori on this, art is to last forever, that way people can look at it or read it, cherishing it for all eternity."

Sasori- "Your sense of art is stupid and meaningless. There is no such thing as art written down. Words are not art. Art is a masterpiece sculpted by creativity. Not written down on paper"

Deidara- *nods his head agreeing with Sasori* "Yes art is sculpted not written"

Axey- *glares at them both* "Oh, go jack each other off and shove a foot in your asses to let me know when it tickles. Both of you are fuckwads. Go look art up in the encyclopedia some time! Gosh!"

Cid- "Guys before you all get into a fight ending with Axey telling Pein to kill you can you do the disclaimer?" *says looking bored*

Sasori- "Fangismine. . ."

Deidara- "And Weasel Jr. . . ."

Sasori/Deidara- "Do not own Naruto or any other characters from Naruto, only their characters Cid, Axey, Miumi, Oura, and Coa-co"

Deidara- *whispers* "Thankfully"

Axey- "I heard that you ass wipe! Let me ahd'em, let me ahd'em"

Cid- *holding onto Axey making sure she doesn't kill her partner in killing Tobi crime* "Now on with the story."

(Flashback)

Cid's POV

I was sitting in the stupid classroom waiting for my 'Team' to be called. I was sort of hoping that I would be with Sasuke, Neji, or Axey, that way I wouldn't have to explain my way to new people that were bound to get on my nerves.

"Okay, next team is Cid, Axey, and Miumi. There are no more boys left so you three girls are together, your sensei will meet you at the northern gate." Iruka stated towards us. We all nodded and left the classroom heading toward the northern gate. When we got there, I sensed chakra in a tree. I figured it to be our sensei so I leaned against the gate, waiting for the guy to show himself. All the while I heard Miumi and Axey chatting it up like old friends. When I sensed the chakra move, I knew sensei was about to show himself. All of a sudden there was a person in front of me with a cape-like jacket flapping behind him from his land. Axey and Miumi freaked out because they were taken by surprise and all I did was snort quietly. I looked up to where my sensei would be and noticed that it was actually a girl. Well woman to be exact but whatever. I looked at her and studied, memorizing her features for future reference. I noticed that she looked sort of amused but also irritated at Miumi and Axey's antics. Once they settled down, she started to speak.

"Okay, now that I can get a word in, my name is Anko, and I will be your sensei yadda, yadda, yadda. Anyway I know your names I just don't know which ones which. So starting off, who is . . . umm. . . Axey?" Anko asked in a bewildered voice. Axey grinned and raised her hand anxiously. Anko nodded and moved on. "Miumi?" Miumi raised her hand as well and Anko went on again. "Well where's the other one? Cid?" Anko questioned. Axey giggled and I sweat dropped. Then I realized that I hid my chakra on force of habit. I sighed, slightly irritated.

"I'm behind you" I said in an emotionless voice. Anko, startled, spun around to look at me. She smirked a little then nodded.

"Okay, Now that I know everyone. Lets get straight to it shall we. Okay, instead of testing you here like all the other sensei's do, you all are going to be tested on an actual mission. It will be a C-rank mission so you must be care-"

"Do I get to kill anyone?" I asked interrupting her. Anko closed her mouth and stared at me.

"Ah, no, no you don't"  
Anko said hesitantly. My expression changed into one of a disappointed snarl. "Anyway, as I was saying, you must be careful and on guard. Well now that that is said, let's head out." Anko said, she then turned and walked out of the gate, we all followed behind.

"So lady, what so we call you? Sensei, Anko-Sensei, Anko-sama, what?" I asked annoyed and irritated because I was doing a measly C-rank mission. Anko's head tilted towards me.

"I told you my name, that's good enough for me, I call you Cid you call me Anko. I hate being called sensei, it makes me fell weird." Anko told me. I nodded and so did Axey and Miumi, not that she could tell but we did it anyway for perks I guess. The rest of the way I stayed quiet and talked to Axey through out mind connection.

"Hey Anko, can we get some details on what we are supposed to do?" asked the Miumi chick, I still don't know much about her and Anko. I'll have to find out more.

"Oh, yeah that would be important, well we have to get a scroll with info on it to the Hokage, ASAP, got it so no slacken. It will take us about half a day to get to the village of clouds so when I want to start pickin up the pace, don't complain" Anko stated strictly, I snorted slightly about the thought of myself complaining, I couldn't quite picture it. When I snorted, Anko glanced towards me.

"What's with the snort and snarl?" she asked me walking backwards hands on her hips, directly in front of me. I made a face and looked away from her.

"I grew up rough, I don't complain." I said almost in a whisper. I heard Axey sigh, she and I both knew where this was going.'

"What do ya mean ya don't complain, and you grew up rough? Everyone complains once in their life. Hell even that chicken headed kid that you hung out with complained." Anko stated, trying to weasel information out of me. I just glared at her and looked up towards the sky, not tripping or even stumbling while walking with my head raised to the sky.

"Oh, yeah I complained, but I learned quick to keep my mouth shut after my training fanatic father took a whack at me for wanting water after running and training for six hours. I don't know my mother and as I said before my father was a training lunatic. I'm an orphan now thankfully. That enough info to keep you settled for a while?" I asked harshly and coldly, not wanting to go back through the painful memories of my childhood. Anko looked somewhat surprised.

"Well damn, kid, you did have a shitty life," Anko said with a cheeky grin on her face. I just rolled my eyes. When she stopped suddenly I walked within about two inches from touching her and looked up at her, she was blocking my path to walk. All she did was ruffle my hair and said something that surprised me. "Now I won't take a whack at you for complaining but if you don't tell me when you're hurt then I'll take a whack at you, of course after your healed and well." She then turned and started walking again. I was somewhat shocked at the sight of kindness and that she did such a thing and for a while I stood still, while they went ahead of me. I smirked a little and rolled my eyes again as I refixed my hair. When I was in the middle of braiding it, something caught Oura's sensed and had me searching for the source of Oura's unease. When I saw the thing I noticed that it was headed straight for Axey and Miumi. Without finishing my braid and without thinking, on reflex I pulled out my broadswords from my back and ran in front of Axey. There was aloud clang of metal as the person's kunai and my broadsword hit my hair got lose from my unfinished braid and was everywhere. The person whipped out another kunai and I split my broadsword into broadswords. With each movement my hair became more and more in the way. I quickly knocked one of the kunai out of the person's had and as he tried to come down with the other one I made an 'X' with my broadswords to stop the attack, it stopped there and now it was all up to our strength.

"Who the fuck are you!" I growled at the imposter with my bangs hiding my eyes incase he was a rouge from rain, then again my hair would have given me away.

"Some team you got here Anko, especially this one. She's a keeper defiantly." Someone said behind an ANBU mask that resembled a dog's face. The voice sounded male, then I heard Anko sigh.

"Kakashi, aren't you supposed to be meeting your team?" she asked while this Kakashi dude and I were still joined by our weapons. From what it felt like, he was struggling to keep the hold balanced while I was just holding without a problem, thank you Oura for strength.

"Awe, but Anko, I wanted to see who your team was. Who is the two behind this one?" he asked. Anko sighed and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"That is Miumi, the one with the black and orange hair is Axey and last but not least, the one you're struggling with is Cid." Anko told him in an irritated voice. When I felt him let go I stood in a defensive stance in front of both Axey and Miumi. I heard the guy chuckle slightly and then he took off his mask. The fist thing I say was the sharingan eye. I glared, not showing him that I would stand down, that he intimidated me or that I trusted him. I saw him chuckle this time.

"I'm not going to hurt your friends or you for that matter. I'm much to concerned for my own well being." The guy said going up to Anko and putting an arm around her shoulder. I saw her blush slightly but she had more of and annoyed look on her face than anything.

"Cid, this dipstick won't hurt you. You can put your defenses down." Anko said towards me. I didn't put my guard down when she told me, she was about to speak again when before she could open her mouth I deflected a kunai with my swords, which only liked like one again, for the time being that is.

"If I were to put my guard down now, I wouldn't be able to fight our company." I said to her. I pulled my hood on, tucking in all my hair, and pulled my broadswords apart. Just then five rouges jumped down from the trees.

"You can not tell me you didn't sense them!" I yelled toward Anko, fighting with one of the rouge easily.

"How could you sense it anyway? And yeah for your info I did sense them." Anko told me fighting off a rouge nin as well.

"Can I kill him?" I asked toward Anko, getting annoyed not being able to finish him off.

"If you think you can, then do it." She told me. All I did was smirk and finish the dude off. When I finished I looked around to see if anyone needed help. It looked like Miumi was struggling a bit but she got the upper hand and was now just standing over the rouge's knocked out form. When everyone finished, we started to leave toward the village of clouds. Thankfully that weird guy, that hung all over Anko, with the sharingan left. He creeped me out, by only having one sharingan.

"So Anko is that your boyfriend or something?" I heard Axey ask. Since I was beside Anko, I noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"No, he is just an annoying dipstick." Anko said, trying to sound stern.

"But you want him to be your boyfriend right?" Axey pushed, I just sighed, knowing where Axey was headed. She did it to me all the time back at Akatsuki HQ. I saw Anko blush even more. So now she looked like a rip tomato.

"Well he is hot. So I guess I wouldn't mind to- Hey! Wait a minute! You sneaky little devil." Anko yelled at Axey accusingly.

"He looked old, why's he got silver hair?" Miumi asked helping Axey out somewhat. Anko sweat dropped at her question.

"He was born like that Miumi, it's his natural hair color." Anko said was still blushing. Axey grinned, that mischievous and evil grin of hers.

"How would you know that?" Axey asked, her grin still planted on her face proudly for all to see. Anko stumbled slightly.

"You little maggots, are you insinuating that I've seen him or something? Maybe I should recommend you two for ANBU interrogation and Cid for spy/assassin." Anko asked mumbling the last part to herself. Axey and Miumi grinned at her one-sided complement high-fiveing one another while I smirked slightly at the thought of being on ANBU again.

Things continued on like that, everyone getting information about the other, Anko being interrogated by Axey and Miumi and I myself keeping watch. We finished the mission as a successful one. And because of our success, Anko took us out to celebrate with her favorite meal, red bean soup and dumplings. Now I found myself, Miumi, and Axey in the hell hole most people call a hospital. We all had an allergic reaction to one or the other. Poor Miumi was allergic to both the red bean soup and dumplings, Axey was allergic to the dumplings and I was allergic to the red bean soup. What a wonderful way to start a friendship and a team.

Two months later

Miumi's POV

Axey, Cid, Anko and I just finished our first chunin mission and we were headed back towards Kanoha.

"We so rocked that mission!" Axey cheered smiling at the fact that the mission was successful. Cid just rolled her eyes at Axey and I laughed at her childish ways. All of a sudden Cid's head snapped towards the left and in the next minute she took off.

"Cid! Where are you going?!" Anko yelled after Cid. I saw Axey pale slightly and I then went into her mind. I heard Cid's voice in her head.

"Rain rouges are here, and their still mad about my little incident that I caused them" I heard Cid say. My eye's widened and I took off towards Cid following Axey.

"Girls?! Hey!" Anko yelled after us following. When we got to where Cid was all I saw was Cid in the middle of a circle of ninja. One was confronting her and they didn't look happy. Cid wore her usual expression, one of emotionless eyes and bored face.

"Gamon, it's been a while. You still pissed off that I killed your precious Kage?" Cid asked boredly to one of the rouge in front of her. The said rouge growled slightly.

"You will pay for his life with yours. One way or another, you will pay." Another rouge snarled at Cid. I felt a sudden swoosh of air fly beside me and then I saw that Axey stood beside Cid. Some of the rouges gasped and took a step back.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Axey asked giggling slightly. Some more of the rouges took a step back. I got tired of standing there watching so, I jumped down to stand with my back facing Axey and my shoulder by Cid.

"You aren't starting without me are ya'll?" I asked them, I looked towards Cid. "I don't care if you don't want me here. We are a team, we fight together no matter whose battle it is" I said reading her mind before she could tell me to get lost. She glared at me but nodded all the same.

"Oh Ciddy, look at you, it looks like you got some friends. Do they know about your past, about what you did that makes you a traitor to the village hidden in the rain?" Gamon said to Cid in a mocking tone of voice. I felt another swoosh beside me. This time it was Anko.

"Well Cid, I do believe you owe me an explanation after these guys are finished with." Anko said smirking at the challenge of it all. Cid just glared ahead and nodded stiffly. Then the battle began, the first kunai was thrown at Cid and then she launched into action. So did Axey, Anko and I. As the battle raged on, the rouges were slowly diminishing. I suppose I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings when I was fighting with rouge because a shrunken grazed my arm. I knocked the rouge I was fighting out and looked at her wound. It wasn't deep, but deep enough. I heard a whiz of a kunai and crouched down on all fours like a dog. I heard a thunk behind me and turned toward where the kunai was thrown. I growled slightly.

"Sora" I said while still growling. When I heard a yelp of pain and a reassuring bark I knew it was okay to inspect my wound further. I heard Sora coming near, and then felt a gentle pressure against my arm, it felt discreetly like a hand, on my wound. I looked up to see Cid with a somewhat concentrated face on. When she took her hand away, I felt a cool liquid running down my arm. It turned out to be water, I looked at my wound and was surprised to see that it was completely healed, not even a scare was in its place.

"Cid! Anko got slashed!" Axey yelled toward us. Cid took off toward them and I took off a little bit after her. When I got to where they were I saw Cid's hand glowing over Anko's back. When she finished, water ran down her back.

"Okay, truth, now. Why was Rain rouge nin after you and who did you kill?" I asked to cid while sitting down on a rock. Anko sat up expecting to feel pain, it looked like, but there was none apparently.

"Explanation, now." Anko said putting her jacket back on. So Cid explained her past to Anko and I. Axey apparently already knew. As she explained I finally got an idea of why she was so cold. I was sort of uneasy with her for killing the Rain Kage so young but, it wasn't enough unease for me not to trust her. As we walked through the gates of Kanoha, finally reaching home, I had a whole new perception and respect for Cid. Slowly I am understanding more and more about her.

(End Flashback)

Cid's POV

When we finally got to the top of the Hokage's tower, we were of course late. And of course once we were at the top everyone just had to stare at me and Axey, more than likely because we were in dresses.

"You guys made it! Man finally. I thought you guys left again or something and weren't coming" Naruto yelled towards us. I glared at Axey.

"Well we were early until Somebody!, had to write and mail a letter randomly." I said while looking at Axey accusingly.

"It was an important letter at the time, and before you say it, I was hungry! I really wanted some red and green dango." Axey finished with a pout I just rolled my eyes.

"Man Kaka-sensei should come to you guys for excuses, his suck." Naruto told us slinging his arm around Hinata's shoulder. I just glared at him.

"It isn't an excuse, look I even have a sticker for mailing a letter!" Axey cried bringing her hand in front of Naruto's face and waving it in his face. Showing the lime green sticker that said 'I mailed a letter.' and had an animated envelope smiling underneath the words. I sweat dropped and grabbed her arm, putting it at her side.

"Okay, well anyway, I'm glad you guys made it." Naruto said smiling then, because someone called him, walked off with Hinata at his side. Soon after he left Axey decided to ditch me to go dancing with Kiba and Miumi. I spotted Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru against the wall so I headed towards them. When I got there Shikamaru just had to make a comment.

"Holy Shit, you really are a girl." He said with a smirk on his face. I glared at him telling him to shut up. Of course, he didn't though. "You know I had my doubts before, but since you wearing a dress, that just blows those thoughts out of the window."

"Oh, put a sock in it Maru!" I growled toward him.

"You look fine Cid, he is just trying to make you more comfortable. We all see you hate wearing the dress, don't worry about it." Sasuke said in his less than emotion filled voice.

"Hey, why's the Kazekage of Suna staring at you?" Neji asked with his eyes closed, leaning against the wall. I turned to look for Gaara and when I found him he was staring at me. I turned back towards Sasuke and Neji and shrugged.

"He probably thinks she's hot or something, I mean now that we all know that she's is truly a girl and all." Shikamaru said smugly. I turned and glared at him. All he did was smirk at me again.

Axey's POV

As I was dancing with Kiba and Miumi I was also keeping an eye on Cid and Gaara. I was really hoping that he would ask her to dance or at least talk to her. When I was too preoccupied with watching Gaara and Cid I didn't notice that two arms wrapped themselves around my waist. When I finally noticed and turned around to fact the culprit, it was some guy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Axey, how's it going?" the guy asked me. I looked behind me and on the sides of me before pointing at myself. I looked up and saw the guy nod.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in his face and punched him in the eye. "how do you know my name! OMG are you a stalker or something. Are you gonna-" I got cut off by the guy's hand over my mouth.

"Listen to me and look into my eyes." The weird stalker guy told me. I nodded and then suddenly his eyes changed color to a deep familiar obsidian black. My eyes widened.

"Igatki" I mumbled against his hand. He nodded but his eyes turned back to that green.

"yes, but I'm in disguise. So my name for the time being is Nora." Itachi said. I nodded then my eyes widened, I then started freaking out.

"OMG, I punched you, are you okay, are you gonna live? No you can't die! I won't let you. Come on Cid's gonna heal you. you're not dieing on me Mister!" I yelled to him, dragging him over to where Cid was. She spotted us and looked at "Nora" confused. I didn't stop to explain, just grabbed her hand as well and dragged her along with "Nora" to a separate building. When we were alone I let go of their arms and they did the same thing, they rubbed their arm where I grabbed them, then looked at me with an irritated glare.

"Cid, heal him. It's really Itachi so do it now!" I said stomping my foot on the ground, still acting frantic. Cid shrugged and turned to "Nora".

"No, she isn't healing me. The last time she healed me I was blind for a week." 'Nora' said crossing his arms over his chest and backing two steps away from Cid. His eye that I punched was starting to swell. Cid rolled his eyes at the complaint.

"I was twelve and still didn't have it down. There were risks that you knew about." Cid stated looking at him with a bored and irritated expression on her face.

"Not when the wound was on my leg! That's not anywhere near my eyes!" he yelled at her accusingly. Cid smirked slightly at the memory. I got tired of them arguing so I went behind "Nora" and grabbed him around his torso, arms and all, pinning him for Cid to heal his face.

"No, No, No, No, No! don't touch me!" he said shaking his head left and right with every word he said. Cid sighed, grabbed his face in one hand, and healed him with the other.

"There" she said tapping his face twice. 'Nora' cringed.

"Aaahhhhhh! I'm blind! I'm blind! I can't see. I'm blind!" 'Nora cried Axey whimpered a little bit because she was still holding him and couldn't see his face. Cid sweat dropped at his statement.

"Open your eyes moron." Cid said in her monotonous voice. 'Nora' opened his eyes and looked around.

"I can see again! Oh, wonderful sight, never leave me again!" 'Nora' cried towards the sky. Axey giggled slightly at his discovery.

"Can I go now?" I nodded and she then walked back across towards the party.

"What are you ding her Tachi-kun?" I asked letting him go. He turned around to face me and hugged me.

"I wanted to see you." 'Nora' said. I grinned and laughed slightly.

"No, you wanted to make sure no guys hit on me." I told him, smiling when he put his head down because I caught him.

"Fine, but I did want to see you too." 'Nora' told me sincerely, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know, now let's go back to the party and make a plan to get Cid to dance with someone. And ya know what I have the perfect someone." I said evilly while smirking. 'Nora' just looked at me like I had two heads. I laughed a little at his expression and lead him back inside where I found and explained my mischievous scheme to Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto.

"But no slow songs are playing. . . " Sakura pointed out.

"That's what Naruto's for." I explained, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"But I thought that I was pushing?" Naruto stated losing his enthusiasm

"you're helping with that, but you need to tell the DJ to put on a slow song when you give him the signal." I stated knowing my plan wouldn't fail, they never do. "And while we wait, you guys can't make Cid suspicious."

"yeah. . . Who's the guy?" Naruto questioned when 'Nora' came and stood next to me

"Oh. . . This is 'Nora'. . ." I stated while I made quotation marks in the air and winked.

"I'm her cousin." 'Nora stated with a faux smile

"oh. . . well, I don't remember seeing you before." Sakura said

"I don't really live here. Axey just wanted me to come." He explained as Sasuke, Cid, and Neji came up to us.

"Nora" Cid greeted boredly.

"Cid." Nora nodded as Sasuke cringed uncontrollably.

"what's with Suke?" I questioned Cid who shrugged

"He's freaking out. Not my problem." She replied. I tilted my head and smiled.

"his Uchiha senses must be tingling! Go now chicken ass and the world from its demise!" I cheered. Sasuke growled and looked at Nora.

"You come with me." He stated through clenched teeth.

"Uh-oh. . ." I sighed at the two left us. Neji shook his head and everyone parted ways, everyone but Cid and I.

Normal POV

Cid eyed Axey suspiciously as they stood against the wall. She knew all to well about Axey so she knew something was up. But what really gave her away was the fact that she was unusually calm and quiet. With all these people and music Cid knew Axey would usually be having a giant field's day.

"did you talk to the guy yet?" Axey questioned when she noticed Cid watching her. Cid sighed.

"I told you that no one is supposed to know about us." She mumbled. Axey groaned.

"Avoiding him makes it a little obvious" she stated to Cid

"No, now this conversation is over." Cid stated in a 'that's final' tone she pulled most of the time to drop a subject she didn't like to talk about. Axey pouted and sighed in defeat.

"you ruin all of my- Niby!" she shouted when she saw Gaara's pet raccoon he got when Cid put his demon on a half seal. Niby was just like Co-coa and Oura are to Axey and Cid, much smaller version of their demon.

"Not that thing" Cid groaned on the outside, but what most people didn't know was that secretly she loved the little creature, she had to keep up her rep and act. When the creature ran towards her it began gnawing at her shoe.

"Awe! He likes you." Axey cooed, picking up the animal. "Say 'Hey Cid'!" she laughed as she took Niby's paw and waved it at Cid. Cid rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Go bring it to Gaara. He'll come here if you don't." she said as she looked around for the said man. Axey sighed but brought Gaara the little animal. On her way back to Cid she say Naruto walking in her direction so she stopped.

"I told the DJ." Naruto announced. "I'll wave, that's the signal."

"okay, you and Hinata get Gaara, Sakura and I will get Cid. We'll meet up in the middle of the dance floor." Axey explained quickly before she bagan her search for Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke were standing together and talking to 'Nora', when Axey arrived. She quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist and brought her to where Cid was, but instead found their friend gone.

"That's not good." Sakura stated as her looked around

"No, it's not." Axey grumbled as she began a frantic search. "Co-coa, find Oura the get Cid. Quickly!" she told Co-coa as she and Sakura searched.

Cid was in the bathroom se she could avoid whatever it was that Axey had planned. The bathroom was the dumbest, smart place to hide. No one would look for her here, that and the fact that she really had to pee. When she walked out of the stall Oura and Co-coa were sitting at the door, wagging their tails happily.

"Cid, what're you doing?" Axey questioned as she popped in front of Cid.

"Using the bathroom, obviously. . . why are you on the ceiling?" Cid asked raising an eyebrow. Axey shrugged and jumped onto the floor and smiled. Cid groaned and Axey dragged her out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Cid demanded.

"I'm getting you to dance." Axey smiled.

"I said I would come, I never said that I would dance." Cid barked and Axey rolled her eyes.

"But you never did anything worth doing! You're going to dance missy, whether you like it or not."

"I won't." Cid growled

"there they are!" Sakura stated as she and Axey pulled Cid.

Cid's POV

I looked in the direction Sakura referred to and nearly died. The two evil spawns of Satan were bringing me to dance with Gaara. I figured Axey planned something like this, but I didn't think that she would make me do it in public!

"I'm not doing this." I told them as I stopped walking by planting my feet on the ground. Axey and Sakura exchanged glanced and looked at me.

"Come on Cid, you gotta!" Axey pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Yeah Cid." Sakrua agreed. I just shook my head.

"Not a chance in hell."

"Too bad, he's here." Axey smiled as she went behind me, before I could do anything I was thrown into a warm body.

"I will get you for this." I warned them all.

"Only if you don't like it." Axey smiled as she walked over to 'Nora' and a song began playing

"Long time no see, huh?" the body asked.

"Just making sure no one knows." I sighed as Gaara and I began dancing

"I guess we fell into a trap." He sighed while I nodded shamefully for falling for such an easy trap.

"And I knew that she had this planned." Gaara chuckled

"I'm glad she did though. This party was boring, and I had wanted to talk to you."

"Really? What for?"

"I haven't seen you since you came to Suna a month ago." He shrugged as he twirled me around and pulled me closer.

"I was planning on going soon. I haven't missed a month in years." I reminded him and caught a glimpse of Miumi and Kiba dancing.

Gaara became quiet and we moved in sync with the song. I saw Sasuke and Sakrua dancing, Naruto and Hinata were also engulfed in the music as were Neji and Tenten. I never saw Axey and 'Nora' until the song game to an end and Axey skipped to my side with 'Nora' behind her.

"So, how was it?" Axey asked, smiling impishly. I groaned

"okay I guess."

"Why don't you come and keep Nora company, Gaara? I'll make sour he wont bite." Axey smiled as she patted "Nora's" head.

"No, I have to go." Gaara stated as he walked away. Axey pouted.

"Oh Cid, you should have stopped him."

"I'll stop him when I want. . ." I mumbled as I began to walk away.

"Uh Cid. . . " Axey mumbled

I shook my head and walked towards my corner. I danced to a song with Gaara. That should be enough to keep everyone happy for now.

"you and the Kazekage, huh?" Shikamaru smirked

"He wishes." I lied.

Shikamaru smirked even more. "Women are so troublesome."

"Yeah, and you're an ass."

"I was trying to be nice."

"So was I." I said sarcastically.

Shikamaru sighed and looked up. We were on top of the Hokage Office so I got to se the moon, which was full. The stars were out also, so Shikamaru decided to name every single one to me. He really may be smart and all, but he surely doesn't know when it's time for him to shut his trap.

Normal POV

Cid and Shikamaru stood idly by watching the stars while everyone danced and had a good time. The music was soon stopped and Tsunade and Naruto stood in the center of the crowd.

"As we all know, this celebration is for Uzumaki, Naruto." Tsunade announced. "We are all here to watch as he becomes our new Hokage. I Tsunade am giving both the care of Kanoha and its villagers and a title greater than all others to this young man. He has shown true strength and I am glad to leave him entrusted with this position." Tsunade finished with a small smile on her face.

"Heh, thanks Grandma" Naruto chuckled as Tsunade turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Agh! You little twerp! Just because your Hokage now doesn't mean I can't beat you up!" Tsunade yelled bonking Naruto on the head, but not too hard. Naruto just really said it for memories. He didn't know when he would see her again and she really was like a grandmother towards him. Naruto laughed and took her into a strong hug. Tsunade was startled by his sudden action stopped and just stared but then hugged him back. The crowd cheered and Naruto beamed with triumph and pride after letting Tsunade go.

"I still can't believe that he's our new Hokage." Sasuke muttered to Cid who had made her way to stand by her friends. The two watched in amusement as Naruto ran over towards Gaara and bragged about becoming Hokage. The said Kazekage smirked somewhat in amusement at the blond's antics. He then looked over in Sasuke and Cid's direction and looked at Cid for a while before answering Naruto. It must have been a blow to his ego or pride because Naruto's grin faltered somewhat and he put his head down.

"Sasuke, be nice to him and shut it." Sakura hissed. Axey giggled and nudged Cid.

"Look who's looking at you." she whispered.

"I know he is looking. He has been this whole time." Cid responded.

"Oh Cid, the guy wants you, no one's going to think a thing of it. . . and if they do you'll just kill 'em."

"You make it sound so simple."

"You make killing people look easy. Talking to a guy at a party is a lot easier than you think."

"No. and you've never really killed anyone before so of course it looks easy."

"Fine. . . " Axey pouted as 'Nora' patted her head

"Leave Cid alone, Axey." He smiled.

Sasuke twitched. "I thought I told you not to talk."

"Get over it Uchiha." 'Nora' growled.

Cid and Axey snickered. "That's funny stuff." Axey smiled as she hugged 'Nora'.

"Guys! Guys!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the group. "Have any of you seen Hinata? I have something really important that I need to ask her." He explained.

"the last time I saw her she was going to use the bathroom. . . but that was five minutes ago." Tenten stated looking up at Neji.

"don't ask me." Cid said.

"I'll go check the bathroom" Sakrua sighed as she turned around. "Or not." She said when she came face to face with Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted glomping said person.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned shocked

"I need to ask you something." He said as he got down on one knee. "Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?" he questioned.

"I-I. . ." Hinata stuttered. "Yes!"

Naruto jumped up punching the air. "Ha!"

"Wow." Cid stated monotonously.

"Yay! Wedding!" Axey cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Congrats." Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm pregnant." Tenten blurted out then blushed. Everyone grew quiet and stared wide eyed at Tenten who began to grow uneasy.

"Yay!" Axey shouted happily.

"What?" Neji questioned in shock.

"I'm pregnant." Tenten repeated.

Neji nodded. "Now let me respond with this." He said then proceeded to faint.

"He never really was one for these things. And by things I mean surprises." Cid nodded

"name it Destiny." Lee said coming out of nowhere

"No." Tenten said bluntly.

"Today is simply GREAT!" Naruto shouted as he held Hinata in a tight embrace.

"Hey Cid, can you fix Neji up? He looks pitty- hey wait he started twitching. . . Haha." Axey said laughing at a twitching Neji on the floor.

Cid shook her head looking at him. "Doubt it."

"oh well, heh heh he is twitching again."

"Um. . . Cid, right?" a guy voice questioned from behind said girl. Cid turned and glared at Axey. 'you' she mouthed before she looked back and nodded.

"Would you care to dance?" the guy asked as he pulled her to the dance floor.

Axey's POV

I laughed as I watched Cid walk away with Gaara. Cid was mad at me on the outside, but I know she's glad on the inside. 'Nora' was starting to get on my nerves. He never wanted to dance but if Cid could dance 'Nora' would just_ Have_ to suck it up.

"Come now Nora" I said as I took his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked following me.

"Dance." I said as I stopped in the center of the dance floor.

He sighed. "okay" he said as he pulled me closer and slowly began dancing.

Everyone was dancing, well everyone but Neji and Tenten. It was nice to actually be out with everyone again. And no one expected that 'Nora' was actually Itachi. But Sasuke probably knew. He's too damn smart for his own good. Hell, I couldn't even tell it was Itachi, so maybe Sasuke still doesn't know.

By the end of the song, 'Nora' and I were standing close to Gaara and Cid, but they were so busy looking into each other's eyes that they probably forgot where they were. And since Cid didn't want anyone to know about her and Gaara, I decided to take matters in my own hands. I reached over to tug on Cid when she just randomly went on crazy Cid mode. I hate it when she does that, because usually means big trouble. But who the hell would bust in on a huge party with a bunch of ninjas? It makes no since to me.

"Cid, what is it?" I asked glumly

"Big trouble." She informed me.

I groaned. "Why can't we ever go one day without a fight?"

Just then some crazy mofo charged at Cid. She was quick though, so nothing happened to her. And 'Nora', ht overprotective boyfriend he is, made sure nothing happened to me. But pretty soon we all realized that there was no threat, only that Kakashi was being a douche bag and was only teasing Cid like always.

"Should have known" Cid growled as she saved her broad swords.

"Oh, dang you Cid! Didn't I ask you not to do that in front of me!?" I shouted at her. Cid rolled her eyes and walked away. Man, she really was nutty when she had her guard up. It really bugs me when she's like that, sometimes I think she'll try to kill me or something. She really gets out of it sometimes.

Cid's POV

"Damn you!" I snarled at Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled "no need for the violence."

"you're the one being violent."

"You're the one trying to kill me." He stated as he stood from his stance. I shook my head and began to walk off of the dance floor. I'm glad that he did interrupt when he did though. Had he not, I don't know what would have happened.

"Hey Cid, what were you doing back there? You looked like you were about to smooch-a-Kage." Axey said as she bound towards me.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I told her, slightly annoyed by her giddiness.

Axey sighed. "Dang that old men. You actually looked like you were having fun."

I rolled my eyes and watched as some of the people began to leave. It was getting late, and I was starting to get tired. All the avoiding, dancing, exciting news, and Kakashi's stupid ass are really starting to take the energy form me.

"I'm going." I told Axey.

"B-b-but. . ." She stammered.

"What now?" I growled.

"Nora has nowhere to go. . . and the party's just getting fun! And we never have parties!" she whined.

"Let him stay at your house. But I'm leaving.

"No, Cid! You _Have_ to stay! It won't be any fun without you!"

"what's with the shouting?" Neji grumbled rubbing his head

"Cid won't stay." Axey griped

"you don't have to yell."

"But the music's really loud."

"I'm leaving." I sighed and when I turned, Sasuke was standing before me.

"We need to talk" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to another rooftop that ropes were connecting to

"What?" I asked bitterly

"Why is he here?" Sasuke questioned.

"How the hell should I know?" I asked

"You live with him!"

"So?"

"Then you should know. He isn't supposed to be her Cid. You, Axey, Itachi or 'Nora', what ever you're calling him, and I all know that." He preached

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "we know that."

"then what is he doing here?"

"Why are you guys fighting?" someone asked coming from the party. "We're supposed to be having fun. . . thus the PARTY." The voice added.

"shut it Naruto, this is none of your business." Sasuke said to his former teammate.

"you two really are party poopers." Naruto grumbled

"We are in the middle of something important." I told Naruto though clenched teeth.

Naruto cringed. "but Anko needs to talk with you, she said it's important." He said before going back to the party.

"I want him gone." Sasuke declared as he went beck to the party.

I shook my head and, against my own will, went back to the party where I found Anko. She was talking to Kakashi, just like they always did. I looked at Naruto, who was laughing with Hinata, Kiba, and Miumi, so much for Anko needing to talk to me.

"Damn nimrod. . . " I growled to myself. I then walked back outside on a separate rooftop because in needed to clear my head. When I heard footsteps approaching I quickly pulled one of the daggers from my forearm out and turned to see who it was. It turned out to be Gaara. I sighed a little and sat back down putting my dagger away.

"What are you doing out her? They're not supposed to know about us remember?" I asked him as he sat next to me.

"No one knows we're both up here Cid. Can we just have this time together. Not worrying about people finding out about us?" he told me when he put his arm around my shoulders I leaned against him and sighed.

"Axey kept pushing me and you together all night. I was wondering when someone was going to notice sooner or later." I said more to myself than to him.

"Then don't worry about it. But I'm happy she did push us together. Otherwise we wouldn't be where we are right now." He told me and kissed my temple.

"Axey, I know you and Nora are there. Just show yourselves." I said still leaning against Gaara. I heard a sigh and I then saw Axey and 'Nora'.

"We just wanted to see you two together. Cid I wanted you to have fun tonight. Not hate it and be miserable. I'm sorry I pushed you two together so forcefully." Axey apologized. Her head was down in slight shame. I sighed and got up to walk towards her.

"Axey I know you had my interest at heart, but I just felt uneasy the whole night." I told her. I felt Gaara stand beside me and it helped me get rid of some of my unease. When my shoulders relaxed slightly, Axey grinned impishly up at me then smiled full out.

Normal POV

As Cid and Axey talked on the rooftop with 'Nora' and Gaara, Cid's uneasiness turned into more of a full on alert system. As Cid stiffened, Axey stopped talking and looked at Cid worriedly. At that moment, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Miumi walked towards them. Suddenly Cid got out of Gaara's grasp and ran towards another rooftop. Right when she got there she was attacked.

"Cid!" Axey yelled. She recognized the ninja attacking Cid as rouge rain ninja.

"Axey, there after me. I'm leading them into the forest. Ita-Nora! Make sure Axey doesn't get hurt." Cid said while fighting. She then took off toward the forest, cutting slits in her dress as she went so that she could move faster. Gaara took off after her and Axey told the others to not be alarmed and that everything will be explained later. When she finished, she and 'Nora' took off.

Gaara's POV

When I finally caught up to Cid, she was surrounded by half of the guys that were attacking her. From the angle that I was looking at, she didn't look hurt. I couldn't stand just standing there watching anymore so I jumped down behind her with my back facing her back. We fought for awhile and when Axey and the guy 'Nora' showed up, half of the rouge nin were dead. As I was battling one rouge, something landed a hit on my head and it wasn't a fist or a kick. And because I grunted slightly, Cid turned to see what was wrong and in the process got the back of her knee sliced. I saw Cid wince in pain and before I could trap the guy in a coffin Cid already bunt him to a crisp. I finished off the guy I was fighting with and inspected the thing that hit me. It was a show with little pictures of girs all over it. I looked toward Axey and threw the shoe back at her. I then turned back to the fight. There were only a few left.

"Gaara, get down. I'm finishing this." Cid said. I saw fire in her hands and quickly ducked down behind a tree, waiting for the flames to die down. Once I knew it was finished I got out form behind the tree and noticed Cid wobbling.

Axey's POV

As the flames died down I saw Cid wobble. She slowly started to fall backward but before she hit the ground, Gaara was there to catch her.

"We have to get her to a hospital, she's lost a lot of blood." Gaara told me and 'Nora', picking Cid up bridal style being careful of her wounded knee, and jumped off in the direction of Kanoha. We followed behind Gaara knowing that if we tried to get in front of him he would get pissy. And because he was worried about Cid, it made his mood even worse. When we got to the hospital, I ran up to the nearest nurse and told her about our situation. She quickly ran to get a doctor and after that, they rushed Cid into the Emergency Room.

When Cid was finally in a hospital room and stabilized, 'Nora', Gaara, and I were waiting for her to wake up. Well really I was the only one who was waiting. Since it was about four-thirty in the morning, Gaara was asleep and I sent 'Nora' out to get dango. Finally after about thirty more minutes, Cid woke up. Just as she opened her eyes, 'Nora' walked in with dango in his hands and one in his mouth. At the sight of 'Nora' and the rest of the room Cid started freaking out.

"Axey, damnit! Get me out of this hell hole! I can't believe you brought me here! You know how much I hade hospitals." Cid yelled at me angrily. By this time Gaara woke up rubbing his eyes. He randomly put his hand over Cid's mouth.

"Screaming will help nothing but making me deaf. It wasn't Axey's idea it was mine" Gaara told Cid. At this Cid turned her glare at him.

"Well you should know how much I hate hospitals too. Why did you bring me here? Are you stupid?" Cid yelled at him still glaring. Gaara glared right back.

"Well sorry for caring if you lived or died or not! And if being stupid means that caring if you lived to see another day then yeah I'm a stupid moron that doesn't want you to die!" Gaara yelled right back at her. Cid and Gaara yelled at each other some more while 'Nora' looked surprised to hear Cid yell. I laughed slightly at his expression.

"Gaara and Hidan are the only two people I know that can make Cid yell. Same with Gaara but only Cid." I told him. Still watching the two yell at each other. When the door opened again Gaara and Cid settled down with Cid tagging Gaara in the face with one of those flat pillows the crappy 'hell holes', as Cid calls them, provide. As the nurse walked in, she looked surprised to see Cid up and glaring heatedly at her.

"Well since you're up, you can have some food. I'll just go get that for you." the nurse said hesitantly and nervous because of Cid's steady, heated glare. When she came back into the room she put the food on a cart, took Cid's pulse rate, and temperature, all that stuff hospital people do

"is the shit edible?" Cid asked rudely to the nurse looking at the 'shit'.

"Cid, be nice!" I yelled at her. She turned her look to me and I regretted saying anything. She turned away when the nurse started talking

"It's edible, it's soup though. I'll be leaving. If you need anything push this button right here." The nurse said showing the button to Cid then walking out the door. "will you all be staying? Because visiting hours were over long ago." She asked. 'Nora', Gaara, and I nodded and then she left. When cid opened her soup, her facial expression tuned to one of disgust.

"Nora, give me some dango. I'm not eating this shit." Cid said pushing the cart away from her. 'Nora and I walked toward her and I noticed it was tomato soup.

"*gasp* Cid, tomato soup is not shit!" I yelled at her then taking the soup back into the corner where 'Nora' and I were before.

Normal POV

As Axey and 'Nora' ate the tomato soup, Cid and Gaara finished off the dango, Gaara feeding Cid because he was afraid, she would end up hurting herself or killing someone with the sticks.

"Gaa-kun, you're the Kazekage, make them release me. Come on I can't stand being in the hospital and I can take care of myself. Please." Cid tried to convince Gaara into getting out of the 'hell hole'. He sighed knowing she would just try to escape on her own other wise.

"I'll try Cid. You just worry about getting better right now. Axey, Nora, and I are here. I'll make sure they won't do anything without your permission. Try to get some rest. I'm right here. I'll only leave if I have to use the restroom." Gaara reassured Cid, he kissed her on the forehead and he made her lay back down. She nodded, pouting slightly. She only ever pouted around Gaara, on rare occasions with Kisame.

"Awe, Ya'll are so cute!" Axey cooed. Gaara sighed as he saw Cid's eyes close and saw her shoulders relax somewhat. He chose to ignore Axey's comment. Just as Cid slipped off into a light sleep, a doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand and a stethoscope around his neck. As he looked up, he had a look of surprise on is face at sighting the Kazekage holding the hand of his patient. He then cleared his voice and started to speak.

"Hello Kazekage-sama, I was told that my patient was awake ant ready for me to tell her of her diagnosis." The doctor stated professionally.

"The patient has a name, and if you weren't such a lazy ass, as to not glance down at that clipboard in your hand you would know that it is Cid." Cid said surprising the doctor because her eyes were still closed. Gaara sighed at Cid's antics to piss everyone off.

"Cid, calm down, he's just here to explain what happened while you were passed out. Let him speak." Gaara said calmly squeezing her hand in reassurance he wasn't going anywhere. Cid huffed and waited for the doctor to start speaking again.

"Well, the slice you got punctured a major artery so you won't be able to walk on that leg for about a month." The doctor said satisfied with his answer.

"Look doc. I'm not normal with the healing thing. This will heal within three days, four tops. I probably will not be able to walk on it for only a week. So why don't you just let me get out of this place and I'll keep after myself." Cid said trying to sit up and get out of the hospital bed. A hand pushed her shoulder back down and Cid couldn't move for a moment. Cid looked up at the face connected to the hand of the perpetrator and of course it was Gaara with a strict look on his face.

"What she is trying to say is that she will be well looked after." Gaara said keeping a hank on Cid's shoulder. The doctor's face tightened slightly.

"Well who exactly will be keeping after her. I need to make sure she will be okay." The doctor said, bravely standing up to the Kazekage. Gaara's face tuned down into a scowl.

"do you question my judgment? And if you must know, I will be the one taking care of her. She will also be checked by the best medic nin you have here in Kanoha." Gaara said daring the doctor to say something. Apparently the doctor had a death with because he said the stupidest thing anyone could say.

"Well sir, I am the best medic nin there is, and I most certainly won't be checking her vitals outside of the hospital." The doctor said confidently. By now, visiting hours were open and the doctor didn't see or hear the door to Cid's room open.

"If you're the best medic then you should have pink hair on your head and you should be a girl, unless of course you hid your sexuality very well Danachi." Said a feminine voice from the door to Cid's room behind Danachi. "I expect you to be gone from my sight and I will be taking over from here." Sakura said pissed off. Danachi quickly left the room as fast as possible. Sakrua looked towards Gaara's and Cid, noticing their hands intertwined and Gaara's hand still placed on Cid's shoulder.

"You both have some explaining to do." Sakura said. Cid and Gaara sighed in sync and then Cid started telling all who were in the room her past and how she and Gaara knew each other. The whole time Gaara held her hand as reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

Axey- "Sooo, how'd you like it?"

Sasori-"was it good?"

Deidara-"Was it bad?"

Cid-"We won't know unless you review. So please review and tell us if you like it or not.

Axey- "P.S., our school is having state testing all of next week so we probably wont be posting any new chapter that weekend. The reason we didn't post the last weekend was because it was so long. I mean come on thirty five pages!"

Cid-"Just please review and tell us what you think."


	5. oops

Axey- "Wwwweeeeee're Baaaaaack!"

Cid- *looks at Axey with a what-the-fuck look*

Kankuro- "what the hell was that for?"

Temari- "she is telling the readers that they are back from their state testing."

Kankuro- "what readers? What are you talking about Temari?"

Gaara- "Imbecile"

Axey- "what Temari said, yes we are back and ready for action!"

Cid- "we are really sorry for the delay but we really couldn't think of anything for the story while we had state testing going on and because we are in different grades we didn't really test together and only saw each other at lunch and occasionally when we had third block together."

Axey- "so Kankuro, Temari, Gaara on with the disclaimer!"

Kankuro- "what the hell is a disclaimer?"

Temari/Gaara/Cid- *shakes head at his stupidness*

Temari- "Weasel Jr. . . . "

Gaara- "And FANGismine . . .

Temari/Gaara/Kankuro- "Do not own Naruto, or any other Naruto characters. Only their characters Cid, Axey, Miumi, Oura, Coa-co, and Sora"

Kankuro- "I still don't understand why we are here."

Cid/Gaara- *rolls eyes*

Axey- "Now on with the story! By the way the stuff in the parenthesis ( ) are translations"

(Flashback)

Gaara's POV

Temari, Kankuro, and I were in the leaf village for the chunin exams. A small group of their ninja's were walking by the tree the three of us were sitting in. one was a girl with long pink hair in a red kimono. There were two guys with her, one with blond spiky hair, in an orange outfit. The other guy was in a blue shirt and khaki shorts . . . he had black spiky hair, but it looked more like a chicken's butt. I looked toward Kankuro and Temari and grunted looking back down at the three coming toward the tree we were in. Temari and Kankuro nodded and smirked, jumping out of the tree and in front of the three. When Kankuro got hit in the head by a rock I smirked slightly and leaned against the trunk of the tree watching as the scene played out. Kankuro, of course, caught a fit and started scolding the three Kanoha ninja. I sighed and walked around the branch I was on and pulsed chakra in to my feet so that when I walked around the branch I was hanging upside down. I looked at them all and crossed my arms over my chest and put a bored look on my face. Kankuro then did a face plant into the ground getting bumped from behind. I looked at the person who was calling Kankuro a reject. I swear I've seen her somewhere before. I looked past her to the companion of the girl that backed up into kankuro and almost lost my footing on the tree. I played it off though because I jumped down to the ground and liked at the girl's companion again, that's when everything clicked. It was her.

Cid's POV

Axey and I were walking around Kanoha, just wasting time really, until the chunin exams were to start. Axey was walking backwards, so she was facing me. So fare she was doing a good job at not running into anything. That is until we walked on one particular street by the park. I totally saw it coming but didn't do anything to stop it because I knew who she was about to run into and because she deserved it for walking backwards. So she ran into a guy with purple face paint on his face that I knew to be kankuro.

"Hey! Watch were your standin, reject!" Axey hollered at kankuro. The said ninja stuttered angry at Axey but unable to say anything.

"Axey! Nice job!" the nimrod yelled, throwing up his hands and cheering for Axey. I scowled at him.

"Don't encourage her nimrod; it might egg her on to do more catastrophic things." I said in an emotionless voice. Naruto just humped and ran up to Axey to congratulate her more. I then turned to Sasuke to see what he was doing. He was staring at Sakrua, I smirked evilly.

"Yo, chicken-ass, if you keep starin at her, sooner or later your eyes and head will be stuck facing that way." I said smirking when I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks as he looked away from Sakrua. Sakura was, all the while, oblivious that he was staring at her so didn't do anything. When someone jumped down from the tree that our little ninja group was under I looked toward that person. When I saw who it was I almost gasped. It was him.

Normal POV

Cid and Gaara stared at each other without anyone in their 'ninja group' noticing.

"So, where are you from? Are you here for the chunin exams?" Sakrua asked hesitantly to the three siblings.

"Yeah, we're here for the chunin exams." Temari said smugly. She then turned to toward the tree where Gaara was but found him standing on the ground openly staring at this girl with white hair that had blue and black streaks in it. Then Temari's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked looking at the girl Gaara was staring at. The said girl tuned toward Temari with an emotionless face on. Temari's eyes widened. Cid shook her head no as to tell her not to say anything.

"Not that I know of, you're from sand are you not?" Cid asked hoping she would play along. Temari nodded her head in understanding and played along.

"Yep, maybe you've heard of us, the Kazekage's children, I'm Temari, the oldest, the reject is the second child but we don't claim him and the one your by is Gaara, our baby brother. Don't get on his bad side, I'm warning you beforehand. It'll be the last thing you ever do." Temari said in fake warning. Cid just smirked.

"Good to know, oh and you little genin better get to the first half of the chunin exams, don't want to be late. Yeah and take this as a warning, don't get on my bad side either I wont be scared of you if that's what you think and I wont take any shit from a measly gennin." Cid said turning toward Gaara and telling him in his face. All he did was smirk slightly and nod the tiniest nod ever.

"What do you mean by you little genin? I'm older than you?" Temari stated. Axey laughed suddenly popping into the conversation.

"Our team showed that we were all over the gennin level and were bumped up to chunin." Axey stated answering Temari, the said girl looked toward Axey with a questioning glance.

"You mean to tell me, by just doing well on missions, you got bumped up to chunin?" Temari asked confused.

"Aw hell no! That's totally unfa-" Kankuro was stopped in mid rant by a fist thumping the back of his head.

"Shut up reject." Cid said monotonously. Kankuro looked down at her, since he was slightly taller than she was, and glared. All Cid did was look at him indifferently and turn, walking toward Sasuke.

"Hey chicken-ass." cid stated as she stood by Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied a little bored.

"Cid! The creepy cat guy won't stop looking at me!" Axey shouted as she ran behind Cid.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not my problem." Cid grumbled.

"I'm not a cat you psycho kid!" Kankuro shouted at Axey as he pointed a finger in her general direction.

"Oh yeah!?" Axey shouted back

"You're the one that HAS the cat!" he shouted, Axey gasped.

"Get your facts straight Co-coa is a TIGER reject!"

"That's enough!" Cid and Gaara warned their partners.

"Well, he wouldn't leave me alone." Axey pouted.

"Go wait for me with Anko. Since you can't seem to handle being around people and cant behave" Cid growled at her friend.

"But Ciiiiiiid. . . " Axey whined

"No 'but Cid', Axey lets go or else we'll be late also." Cid said disappearing in a puff of steam, Axey nodded and was not far behind she disappeared in a tornado of wind.

"What the hell was that Gaara? You didn't even glare at her." Kankuro said once they were alone and the three ninja of Kanoha left also. Gaara tuned his glare at Kankuro and Temari smirked laughing.

"Gaara has a crush on her. She proved herself worthy of being treated as an equal by standing up for herself." Temari said. Gaara choose to let the first comment slide as they were on their way toward the testing ground.

Axey's POV

Cid, Miumi and I were all in the testing area of the first half of the chunin exam. It was the middle of the first half and we had the job of telling the people who were obviously cheating to get out. I loved it. I looked around and I saw Naruto towards the front by Hinata, he was panicking. I saw Hinata leave her test open for him to copy off of but he just pushed it aside. I laughed behind my hand at his ignorance. Cid elbowed me in the side and told me who just slipped up again. I quickly disappeared and reappeared on top of his desk-table-thing and pointed at him holding up my signature move, a peace sign.

"You're cheating! Get out!" I yelled at him and those around him jumped. He hung is head low and walked out slowly. I saw Cid, in the corner of my eye, grab one kid by the neck and haul him out of his chair. She threw him on the floor, simply said "caught you now out" and kicked him toward the door. The anbu around her chuckled and told her good job. I simply rolled my eyes, funny how the tables turn. By the next ten minutes Cid and I had to go back to daddy and tell him that we are staying a little longer than schedule then head back here for the second half of the chunin exams. That was going to be fun. Cid elbowed me again and glanced at the clock. I then elbowed Miumi in the side as well and she nodded. She quickly told Anko we were leaving and we all poofed out of there and into the forest. When we reached the akatsuki headquarters it was about an hour and a half until we had to leave again giving me plenty of time to convince daddy.

Normal POV

When the three reached the doors to the HQ Cid was immediately glomped by a guy with silver hair. He tackled her to the ground and held a kunai to her neck.

"Ha! Bitch I finally got you!" Hidan proclaimed.

"No you didn't Hidan, she is always one step ahead of you." Just as Kakuzu finished his sentence, the Cid underneath Hidan disappeared in a stream of water and the real Cid had a dagger to the back of this neck held between her thumb and his head while the rest of her hand was on his head balancing herself by leaning on him while examining her nails.

"So fuckwad I won again. What else do think you can fucking come up with in your fucked up mind?" Cid asked still leaning on his head. Hidan sighed and stood.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! Who the fuck do you fuckin think you fuckin are?" Hidan yelled at her. Cid narrowed her eyes and put her dagger away making both Miumi and Axey cringe.

"Your fuckin mama shit-for-brains! Now fuckin what you gonna fuckin say dickless. Can you fuckin regrow that too? I bet you fuckin can't you fuckin man-whore!" Cid yelled at him smirking. Hidan glared.

"Damn."

"Cid- 24, Hidan- 14" Kakuzu stated marking it out on a chalkboard. Cid stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'd put that back in your mouth if I were you, roachie's here and you don't want to get your tongue molested now do you?" Hidan said teasingly. Cid's eyes widened and sucked her tongue back in its rightful place.

"So who's this little thing you brought with you? A present for your fellow members to play with?" Hidan asked the two and grabbed Miumi's ass. Miumi's eyes changed to black and before Hidan could blink he was on the ground holding a bloody arm.

"Try that again and your arm wont be there next time." Miumi said in a scary calm voice. Hidan whimpered, and Cid laughed. He then twitched and Axey joined in with Cid's laughing fest. They then made their way toward Pein's office with Miumi in tow. Once they reached it, they warned Miumi to respect him and not to talk unless he speaks to her or they speak to her.

"Look we are not kidding he has to trust you before you are able to talk freely with him." Axey said cautiously to Miumi she nodded and Cid knocked on the door.

"One moment" they heard, along with rustling of fabric and the crunching of paper.

"Who is it?" they heard the demand of a strong voice.

"Daddy it's me! And I brought a friend." Axey stated they heard a sigh and a 'come in' so Cid opened the door slowly.

"Axey, when did you get back?" Pein asked, looking hesitantly at Miumi. Cid moved and stood a little in front of her and Pein was slightly shocked at this.

"Just only five or less minutes ago, Hidan tried to catch Cid off guard again and they had a yelling and cursing compition." Axey said sitting casually in one of the chairs in front of Pein's desk. Pein sighed and raised an eyebrow picking up a few papers that were on the floor.

"Who won?" he asked still picking papers from the floor up. Miumi noticed a few papers by her and picked them up handing them to Pein when he rose again. Pein looked hesitant and glared at Miumi. Miumi just stood her ground holding out the papers to him. Pein took them and Miumi turned to stand between the two chairs.

"I did. As usual of now-a-days." Cid said leaning against the wall by Pein's desk. Pein nodded still looking at Miumi and sat down himself.

"Please sit miss. . ."Pein left off not knowing her name.

"Miumi Azitoki sir." Miumi said sitting down. Axey smiled at her as if in reassurance.

"Azitoki? Really?" Pein stated more to himself than to the three girls.

"Dad she's the girl me and Cid got paired up with as a team." Axey explained. Pein nodded still looking at Miumi.

"How well is she in fighting?" Pein asked toward Cid. The said girl opened her eyes and looked down at Miumi.

"She holds her own in all fights, even against the toughest of rouges, she's even helped a few times in getting rid of the left over mist rouges still after me. She could beat Tobi hands down and would do fairly well with Deidara, Hidan would give her a little grief and she would give a lot of grief to the rest, one thing for certain, is that she wont go down without a fight." Cid said to Pein. Miumi's eyes' widened at the one sided compliments Cid was giving her and she was thankful. Pein nodded in acceptance.

"What are your specialties." He asked her.

"I do exceptionally well with long range fighting but I fight the best with Sora, my dog, we will stop at nothing to beat an opponent." Miumi answered in a calm voice. Pein cracked a smirk.

"You do realize that your speaking with an S-class criminal don't you?" Pein asked in a mocking tone.

"You do realize my mother and father both were S-class criminals and I'm not afraid." Miumi stated back in a calm voice. Pein's smirk widened.

"I thought I recognized your last name. Do you have a bloodline?" Pein asked

"A? I have both mind reading, telepathy and an added bonus, telekinesis." Miumi said. Pein nodded still smirking.

"So Axey I know you came in here for something else not just for making me meet your new friend, what is it?" Pein asked Axey. Axey gulped and then started explaining what she wanted.

To Be Continued. . .

(End Flashback)

Gaara's POV

Cid was sleeping in her bedroom. Sakura had helped me to persuade the doctors to let cid out of the hospital. Cid even participated in her escape, and she literally escaped. Axey had helped her sneak out, though Axey said that cid told her to do it. And I don't and won't put it past cid, I know her too well to let that happen. Axey and Itachi left the hospital shortly before us, Axey had wanted Itachi to bring her eat because they never did anything together or something like that.

I'm glad cid doesn't nag like Axey does. I have no idea how Itachi tolerates all the complaining, whining and all her jumping around. I would kill myself if I had to put up with that for any time longer than an hour. Cid and Itachi must have a hell of a lot of patients to be with Axey for so long every single day. I'm always glad when that giant ball of energy is gone. She's just too hyper sometimes.

"Gaara . . . ?" Cid mumbled in her sleep.

~Axey's POV~

Itachi and I were sitting in a restaurant waiting for someone to get our orders. We've been sitting here for ten minutes and no one has come to wait on us. And Itachi won' talk to me, and co-coa ran away when she saw a mouse! She was my last hope for conversation. . .

"Ita, talk to me!" I shouted, annoyed with is silence.

"What is it?" he asked boredly

I narrowed my eyes at him. "y'know, cid talks to me more than you do. And you're the one that's supposed to be nice!"

Itachi sighed. "You're supposed to be the nice happy one."

"I would be happy if you would talk to me."  
"I am talking to you."

"No, you're talking at me there's a difference, and I really don't like how you're treating me."

"Axey, I'm talking with you, and I'm bringing you to placed you want to go. I'm trying to be the good guy." He responded as he looked around the small place to try and find a worker.

"Fine, I want to leave." I told him as I stood up and began walking to another place.

"Axey sit down." Itachi sighed. I grumbled under my breath and continued to walk. If he wanted to talk then he'd have to say it nicely. I hate when he treats me like I'm just furniture, unimportant furniture. You would think that he would be nicer to me. Maybe it's an old age thing . . . but he's no older than twenty-two!

I ended up back at my place without even realizing that I was headed in that direction. I had wanted to make a stop and get some dango . . . and find Co-coa. Guess I'll just have to eat the left over soup from last night . . . too bad Itachi ate it this morning!

I looked at the really crazy clock dad got me a few years ago for my birthday when I realized that it was barley even 6:30 P.M. Where the hell did my day go?! And I want dango!

Cid's POV

It was barely 6:30 when I woke up with Gaara sitting net to my bed. I'd been zoning out all freaking day because of all the meds Sakura has me taking. But she told me I could move around in a few days, but I had to rest or my leg would fall off. When she told me that I gave her the do-I-look-like-I'm-stupid look and she shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry." She had said after handing me a bunch of pills and leaving. I growled at the memory and Gaara mistook it as a groan of agony.

"Cid? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" he questioned frantically. I sighed.

"I only have a cut on my knee and everyone swears that I have been in a coma for years!"

Just as I finished that sentence Axey busted through the door. Not only did she look pissed, but she gave off the vibes also. And it's not often Axey's pissed, so in a way I guess I was worried.

"Axey???" Gaara questioned in either confusion or worry. I sighed, the only problem with Axey when she's angry is that she speaks in Japanese. So we just avoid her when she's mad, but I forgot to tell Gaara that so, he can just learn for himself.

Normal POV

Axey, standing in the door frame, turned on a heated glare at Gaara as her eye twitched. Gaara tilted his head.

"are you okay?"

"Iie." (no) Axey growled sitting in a chair. Cid looked at axey in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" she questioned with a heavy sigh. Axey crossed her arms and shook her head

"Tell me what's wrong." Cid demanded.

"Akai kutsushit wo nakushi-mashita!" (I lost my red socks!) Axey shouted in rage.

Cid and Gaara looked at each other and then sighed. Axey sat in the chair, sulking, while Gaara put a sleeping pill in some water and gave it to axey. She gulped it down and cid watched as Gaara smiled in victory as axey slowly fell asleep. cid knew what he was thinking when he'd done it, but that just made her think that one day he would do the same to her.

"don't worry, cid, she'll be fine." Gaara stated as he sat in his spot at cid's side. Cid shrugged.

"At least she's quiet now."

The two of them sat and spoke for a few hours until both were consumed by a relaxing cloud of sleep.

*Next Morning*

Cid woke up early the next morning with the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Still groggy with sleep she rose form the bed and limped to open the door.

"Itachi? What the hell is wrong with you? it's four in the freaking morning!" cid barked angrily. Itachi raised an eyebrow and walked into the house.

"have you seen Axey?" he questioned. cid sighed in anger. "she's still sleeping, like most normal people"

"but she's not normal." He pointed out with a smirk

"I'll go get her." cid growled as she pushed Itachi out the door and limped back to her room to get Axey.

Axey's POV

When cid woke me up, I didn't remember anything. When the memories came back I was angery again but I was also tired and I never got my dango last niget.

"go to the damn door already Axey" Cid told me pissed. She was never a morning person, especially if someone woke her from her sleep. I nodded and walked toward the door. I opened it and when I saw Itachi I slammed it closed again. Or at least I would have, had it not been for the stupid welcome mat. The door caught on the corner of the welcome mat and I was flung into Itachi. I glared at him and balanced myself on my feet. I tried to walk back in but it didn't work. Itachi grabbed my wrist.

"Please? Axey I'm sorry, I had a lot of stuff on my mind last night." Itachi told me.

"stuff that is more important than your girlfriend?" I yelled at him.

"no stuff that involved my girlfriend!" Itachi yelled back. I was shocked, he never yelled at me. I put my head down and tears started rolling down my face.

"Axey, I'm sorry, okay! I was trying to figure out last night why you would want to be with a murderer, I'm no good for you. you have never even killed someone before. Oh, don't look so surprised with I say that, I know you just knock them out and cid kills them. I don't understand why you would want to be with someone like me and it is tearing me apart. I can usually read people like an open book but your different. I know that's what draws me to you but I don't understand why you're drawn to me. Please tell me so I can stop angering you by not being solely focused on you." Itachi ranted. I was still crying and Itachi leg go of my wrist to wipe my tears. I smiled a sad smile.

"this is what draws me to you. most of the time your so sweet by doing things you don't have to. Like wiping my tears, opening doors for me, calming me down, holding my hand, and being there when I need you most. You're the perfect gentleman and you don't even realize it. Who care if you killed people, so did cid and the rest of the Akatsuki. And you must have forgotten who my real father is, you know Zabuza? Yeah the reason I don't kill now, is because I had enough killing when I was with him. Why do you think he got Haku in the first place? It's because I wouldn't kill anymore." I explained to Itachi. He nodded I'm guessing because he was satisfied with my answer.

"I got these for you." he said holding up a bag. I reached in and pulled out a box of pocky, some dango, and finally a little stuffed weasel plushie. I laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you and I love you" I told him, he smiled at me. Only I've ever seen him smile.

"Your welcome and I love you too." He told me and kissed me gently on my lips. I smiled again.

"oh and here's some other reasons, I'm drawn to you. your gentle, your hot and a great kisser." I said laughing, he chuckled and kissed me again. We then went back inside and fell asleep.

Normal POV

It was now around three in the after noon and Gaara, Cid, axey and 'Nora', find themselves at cid's house celebrating 'Nora's' birthday. Belated as it is but still a birthday.

"Here weasel. Open it." cid said thrusting a box into itachi's hands. Itachi inspected the box, making sure it didn't have any explosive tags on it and ripped off the wrapping paper. Itachi opened the lid and was met by a ball of fuzz jumping out of the box and attaching itself to itachi's face. When he pulled it off, he figured out that it was an actual weasel. He rolled his eyes at cid and showed everyone his new pet.

"Awwe! He's so cute, Itachi-kun, lets name it Ita-kun Ita for short!" axey cooed the little fuzzy ball. Itachi nodded and Ita licked his face and perched itself on itachi's shoulder, curled up in a little ball and fell asleep. Axey cooed, cid rolled her eyes, Gaara sighed and Itachi showed one of his rare and true smiles.

Fast-forward to 2 weeks later

Cid's POV

I was walking around in the village trying to find a few things for tonight . a few days ago was Axey's birthday and with everything going on, we all forgot about it. Acey was devastated when she realized that we hadn't remembered so Gaara, Itachi and I started planning Axey's surprise party. Itachi and Gaara were supposed to be at the house decorating for everything. I had Axey go back and meet everyone at the base the day after her birthday, but before she left I taped a note on her back for Pein and Kisame.

She had to come back today because I told her she had to be back, I was standing in a 'party' store looking at all the things we could use for the party when the three furry creatures stopped at my side and one ran up to sit on my shoulder, staring at me with their beady eyes.

"what are you three doing here?" I questioned the animals. Oura ran up to nibby and pounced on him.

"well . . . " a cool voice started form behind me. "we kind of. . . er. . . 'lost' the cake."

I turned to the source to find Gaara and Itachi standing with their heads hanging low. "HOW do you 'loose' a cake?!" I growled with narrow eyes. Itachi chuckled.

"you see. . . Ita, god I hate that name, and Niby were running around in the kitchen. . . and the cake vanished." He explained

"Vanished?" I hissed.

"Cid, it was an accident! I don't think Axey would mind if we didn't get her a cake." Gaara said holding his hands, palms out, in the air

"you best UNvanish that cake NOW!" I barked, glaring at full force at the two. "I have work to do. Unless you haven't niticed, I'm trying to get the things for the party."

"Well, we'll trade jobs with you." Itachi suggested

"you cant take care of a cake, and you expect me to let you take charge of supplies?"

"We did decorate the house." Gaara stated

"With what, cake?" I questioned.

"We found some Halloween decorations in your closets." Itachi shrugged.

"Axey hates those decorations!" I snapped. "you two get your asses back at the house and take them down! AND! Get another fucking cake!"

Gaara and Itachi exchanged very worried lookes and ran out of the store while I continued shopping for the party supplies. Hopefully, the numbnuts would get everything before axey gets back.

~Axey's POV~

Cid had sent me back to the base a few days ago so that I would spend my birthday with Dad. She was feeling bad about forgetting that it was my 19th birthday. I guess it's sorta my fauld, I freaked out when everyone forgot. So a day after she sent me away to the base. I was having fun so far, but I missed cid. We didn't usually stay away from each other for so long, and I could tell Co-coa was missing Oura.

"Daddy, I'm going back to Kanoha today right?" I asked Pein. Pein looked at me and nodded. I sighed.

"I wish you could come. When I'm on missions I miss you." I said walking around his desk to stand behind him.

"I know but you know I would be basically killed on sight anywhere near Kanoha. I'm sorry Axey. If it makes you feel better, I miss you when your gone too. Now, go pack, and I think Kisame needs to speak with you, something that has to do with Cid. Okay?" Pein said turning toward me. I nodded and turned to leave out the door. Before I left I looked back at my dad and giggled. His head was in his paperwork. He might be the most notorious S-ranked ninja, but he had the biggest heart. When I went behind his desk I saw that he was debating which mission to send Tobi and Zetsu on. Tobi was still new to the Akatsuki and Pein wanted to make sure the mission wasn't too difficult so that Tobi wouldn't get killed. I sighed and walked out and into the hall. I was in Cid and I's secret lair underneath the akatsuki lair (it was just like the one in Kanoha) it connected our rooms together and we randomly hooked up cameras around and in akatsuki lair. No one knew about it except Miumi. Not even Daddy. Anyways I was in our lair when Kisame knocked on my bedroom door. I walked back up the stairs and shut down our lair as I went. When I opened my door to my room I ushered Kisame inside.

"So what do you need to tell me? And I hope you realize that she's picking me up. Itachi will be with her and he will stay here I think Daddy's gonna give you guys a mission soon." I said to Kisame. He nodded and sat on a random chair in my room.

"I need to ask you something." He told me as I sat down on my bed. I pulled a confused expression on my face Kisame never asks me anything. Usually he and I had a big brother little sister relationship.

"ask away" I told him. He nodded, sighing slightly, he was nervous about something I could tell.

"it's about Cid, I don't feel like I've been a good father figure to her lately. We don't talk as much anymore and I feel like she is trying to push me away. I understand that she will be 20 in a matter of months but. . . I don't know. I think she is hiding something from me." Kisame lest out. I frowned at the way he sounded. I also felt bad for him. The fact of the matter is that Cid is hiding something from him, and for so long, is sad. And to feel worse, I know what her secret is.

"Fishy, is she's hiding something from you, it's probably because she doesn't know how you'd react to what she's hiding. And we've been gone for almost a month and a half now. You tow haven't really had the time to talk, you're right about her turning twenty, but that shouldn't matter, she was already acting like an adult when ya'll came to akatsuki." I told him trying to brighten the mood, if only slightly then so be it. Kisame smirked a little, probably at some memory.

"she was acting like an adult before we came to akatsuki." He said laughing slightly and I laughed too.

"and you've been a great father figure. You took her in when everyone else looked down on her. And most of all you gave her someone she could trust." I said again patting his head. I then felt something latch onto my leg, I looked down to find it was Tobi.

"what's wrong Tobi?" I asked squatting down to rub is back. His arms were wrapped around my ankles and he was laying on his stomach crying into my leg.

"Cid! She and Deidara-sempai tried to kill Tobi again. Help tobi, save Tobi Please Tobi doesn't want to die! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi cried frantically and I sighed.

"did tobi say anything or do anything to cid to make cid want to kill tobi?" I asked, I saw tobi pause form his frantic cries.

"Tobi did mention that Deidara-sampai looked a little like Cid." H mumbled.

"you called cid a man!?"

"No-no! tobi meant that Deidara looked like a girl." He amended. I stood and thought for a moment before I let out a long sigh and picked tobi up form the floor.

"you shouldn't tease Dei for his confusion of gender, and you should NEVER compare cid to any man. It's just rude." I said to him. Tobi looked at m e through the hole in his mask.

"But tobi didn't mean to hurt their feelings. . . tobi had just wanted to tell sampai that he didn't look like a man."

"Are you calling me gay AGAIN, hmmmm!?" Deidara shouted as he ran into the room and tackled tobi.

"Axey! Help Tobi! SAMPAI NOOOO! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi shrieked as Deidara beat him up.

"dei! Stop" I shouted when tobi went quiet. "you're going to kill him!"

"Good, we don't need him here, un." He replied as he punched tobi one last time and stood.

"you know what Daddy says about beating up the members." I scolded him as I walked to tobi's side to see if he was still alive.

"he wouldn't mind having tobi rendered unconscious." Deidara said bravely.

I raised my eyebrow at his assurance in the matter. "but I do mind, and if I tell daddy that I have a problem with any of this he will too. So you best start being a little nicer to tobi or I'll have you castrated." I warned

Deidara winced, he knew I was right, pein would never let anyone mistreat anyone or anything I cared about. But he told me that he couldn't stop the grim reaper form taking them form me. I understand why, especially when I saw someone summon him.

"but I didn't kill him, I just got back at him for calling me gay. I wont kill tobi alright. And just to make sure I'll tell pein about me beating tobi, just please don't castrate me. I would like to have mini versions of myself running around thank you." Deidara said huffing and walking out of my room.

"now tobi remembers for sure what he said. Tobi said that cid and deidara's haid looked the same!" tobi exclaimed limping out the door.

Cid's POV

I was walking to axey's room after talking to Kisame. He wanted to talk about how our relationship seemed to be fading. I never really noticed how much we rarely spoke since Gaara and I met. Kisame seems to be taking it pretty hard, so I had decided not to tell him until I felt that the time was right. As I was walking I noticed Deidara come out of axey's room with a satisfied smirk on his face. A few minutes later tobi came out limping.

"Grandma's back! Hey why are you limping are you getting to old?" tibi asked. I narrowed my eyes at him into a glare.

"Axey, get your beloved tobi before he ends up in ashed!" I growled, and a second later axey came out and scolded tobi. All I did was roll my eyes and sigh as tobi walked away and axey tured toward me.

"you ready?" I asked walking into her room and plopping down on a shair. Axey looked at me, I could feel her eyes on me. "What?" I asked looking up. All she did was smile slightly.

"Aha, for a minute there I thought you were showing emotion, I guess I was wrong in thinking that Gaara maybe softened you up. Haha" axey said quietly and I scowled a little at her statement. "hell Gaara's a lot nicer and showing more emotion. You changed him for the better and he changed you whether you realized it or not you did change." She said packing up her stuff as she went.

"what did they give you while I wasn't here? Did you start trying the experiments again?" I asked not liking the way she was thinking at the moment. Axey just laughed.

"they didn't do anything and no I didn't try anything. I did come close though. I was just stating what was on my mind." She said looking at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well is your mind done speaking because if we don't hurry, we'll be late for a party ino invited us to." I said standing, I winced slightly because of the pressure on my k nee. Axey's eyes and face lit up.

"A party!? But waid, you hate parties. Why would you go?" axey questioned.

"because we missed throwing you a party, so I'll endure one of these instead. Now hurry up we have to get going if you want to make it there before sundown." I said lying through my teeth. Axey believed it though so no harm done.

~Normal POV~

After axey and cid said thir goodbyes to the akatsuki the two were off to Kanoha. They were just getting through the park gates when everyone jumped out of their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!!!!" everyone yelled as Naruto and kiba walked toward axey, a large cake in their hands.

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to axey! Happy birthday to yoooouuuuuu!" everyone sand. Cid quickly lit all the candles on the cake and axey blew them out.

"AWWEEE, you guys! Thank you! come on big group hug!" axey said grabbing onto Gaara and Cid. Everyone piled into the hug, even Neji and Sasuke.

"Okay! Who was the mastermind behind this plan?" Axey laughed, whipping tears at how sweet it was for them to do this for her. Everyone backed up a few steps as cid stood by herself.

"But cid you hate parties!" axey exclaimed. cid shrugged indifferently.

"just this once, I'll try to enjoy it." She said still in an emotionless voice. Axey nodded and tears, once again, welled up in her eyes.

"thank you. now who wants cake!" she yelled. Everyone laughed but nodded.

The party was still in full bloom, even if it's been going on for about four hours. Everyone was dancing except Sasuke, neji, Shikamaru, shino, Gaara, and cid of course. All of a sudden cid's head snapped towards the direction where the forest started. Faintly you could see the outline of three figures.

"axey! We've got company!" cid yelled. The music stopped, people froze and all was silent. The three figures slowly walked out form the trees together. Each having a sadistic smirk of their face.

"well don't stop the party on our account." The man in the middle smiled and you could see sharp pointy teeth. There was a giant sword strapped to his back that he grabbed and placed infornt of him.

"suigitsu, Karin, juggo? What are you here for?" Sasuke asked walking toward them stepping in front of cid and axey in the process. The girl, Karin's, eyes widened.

"Sasuke! You are here! I knew we would find each other someday once more! Oh, I missed you!" Karin said jumping up and down then latching onto his arm. Sasuke stopped, glared, and peeled his arm away from her grasp. He then pushed her back toward the two men as sakura came up beside him. He swung is arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead all the while glareing at the three unwelcome guests.

"Hey! That's my father's sword! What are you doing with it?" axey yelled pointing at suigetsu's sword. Suigetsu looked at his sword and shrugged

"too bad sweetheart, it's mine now." The pointy teethed asshole said. Axey glared at him.

"I may have left haku with my father but that was only so that his sword wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. I want my father's sword back now!" axey stated angry. cid stood shocked for all to see and so did everyone at the party.

"well if it means so much to you. come and get it." Suigetsu stated whild falling into a fighting stance. Axey's face hardened into an expressionless glare.

"I promised father I'd never kill again, but I think this fight will be an exception." Axey said disappearing with the wind.

"suigetsu, I don't want to lose control. Please just give her the sword so we can be on our way. I can't live with another innocent life go-" Juggo was cut off by suigetsu slashing his arm, making Juggo lose control to the bloodlust once more. The first person juggo saw as cid and attacked her. cid rolled her eyes and brought out her duo broadswords and jumped over him.

"Don't let him smell your blood. He will know how to kill you at that instant." Sasuke shouted in warning toward cid. He saw her sigh and roll her eyes again.

"great one of those. Why is it that I always get the psychotic ones?" Cid muttered under her breath.

"who the fuck are you bitch! Get off my Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled throwing a punch at sakura. Sakura caught he fist in her hand and crushed it with her super strength. She then threw her own punch and landed it on her face, resulting in throwing Karin back about twenty feet.

"why did you have such a weakling with you?" sakura asked turning toward Sasuke.

"she gained information quickly. Didn't mean I liked here being on my team. Had I known you would have trusted and gone with me you would've been with me and she would've been dead. Kick her ass and kill her if you'd like." Sasuke explained and sakura nodded and smiled sadistically. As the battles went on everyone watched in amazement as axey fought to kill. When juggo fell in defeat all eyes went to cid.

"kill me please! I've lived so long with my curse I can't live any longer. Kill me please. I don't want to be a tool any longer." Juggo begged. cid sighed, looked away and sliced his throat. She then threw a fireball at him and turned him into ashes. Karin fell as well and cid also burned that body.

"your finished!" axey yelled and right before she stabbed him in the chest cid stopped her.

"you promised Z you'd never kill again. Don't break it over some wantabe criminal. Take what's rightfully yours and I'll finish it form here." Cid said thrusting Zabuza's sword into her hands and turning her around, pushing her back toward the party. cid took control of his body through the water within is body and quickly dehydrated him then burned him to ashes. cid turned and walked toward the group.

"cid thank you" Axey said with tears in her eyes as she was pulled into a hug by none other than cid herself.

"it's okay, it's over now. But, if this is how you act over one simple fight maybe we should leave the killing to me and the trash-talking to you?" cid suggested teasingly. Axey shoved her away and hit her playfully.

"cid you're so mean!" axey said pouting with her arms crossed and her nose in the air.

"ahhh, yes, yes I am and very proud of that fact thank you." she said sarcastically and smirking as axey turned with the pout on her face. She humphed and after a few minutes laughed.

"thanks cid." She said lightly, cid's eyes softened slightly.

"anytime kid. . . well not anytime but you get what I mean." She answered back

Axey- "ahhh another job well done don't you think?" *looks over at cid*

Cid- shocked beyond belief ". . . I'm soft! What the hell I'm not soft!"

Kankuro- walks up to her and pokes her in the boob " yeah you are"

Gaara and Cid- glares menacingly at kanky-cat

Axey- "guys its new carpet, if you're going to kill Kanky-cat then do so outside? Do you know how hard blood is to get out of carpet?"

Gaara and Cid- smirk then drag Kanky-cat out the door and outside

Kankuro- "hey guys where we going?"

Temari- sweatdrops " please review, Cid and Axey would like to apologize for the long wait, the state testing took their mind off the story for a while and once state testing was over they just simply forgot. Very sorry again and hopefully the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


End file.
